


安撫控制狂的正確方式How to soothe a control freak

by alagev



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 嚴格上來說這不算是一段經由正常求愛流程而來的戀愛關係（這句話存在諸多技術上的錯誤卻又無從改起），Daniel‧愛現鸚鵡‧Atlas並非那種隨時隨地熱愛盲目跳入混亂的關係中把自己搞的為愛獻身無可自拔的人（偽裝深情款款的送玫瑰示愛後完全刪除此段記憶的能力倒是一等一的出眾），但事實就是，Dylan擅作主張的操控他的人生，讓他從萬人迷魔術師變成萬人迷通緝犯魔術師而且還自覺有義務要替大家負責，這讓Daniel承認這很──特別──很辣（追根究柢他的審美觀一向很有問題，以及他再一次的無視問題的核心）。





	1. Daniel是個混蛋

**Author's Note:**

> 　　  
> 關於Daniel跟Dylan怎麼從一方退讓一方逼近的扭曲關係演變成帶點微妙控制欲與被控制氣息的戀愛關係。
> 
> 不虐，傻白甜。  
> 　  
> 梗概來自基友春春女士！

0.

 

九月的雨總是難以捉摸，冷的不乾脆，卻又熱的黏人，像層透明的罩子把所有的東西都纏住，隨著溫度的爬升而漸漸收緊。

 

就像把人給勒死似的。

 

肺葉裡的空氣都嫌灼熱，唾液黏在口腔內無法吞嚥，他掙扎著呼吸，然後自混亂的睡夢中驚醒，整個世界只剩下床邊橘黃色溫暖的檯燈提醒他人在何方，來自四肢與腰部的痠痛迅速的侵占了所有感官，彷彿被人支解後用粗糙的手法拼裝回去。

 

一雙節骨分明的手掌貼上他的臉頰吸引了他的注意力，年輕的魔術師面無表情的審視著他，幾秒後嘴角揚起了他熟悉的笑容。

 

一個只有在Daniel想隱藏起真實想法時，才會有的笑容。

 

 

 

「啊，觀眾回來了，我們繼續？」

 

 

 

 

 

1.

 

Daniel是個混蛋。

 

溫和一點的說法是，Daniel對「紀律」有著相當嚴苛的要求，不溫和的說法是Daniel是個嚴重到病態的控制狂，四騎士知道，合作夥伴知道，觀眾知道，跟他上床過的人也都知道。大魔術師熟知每一任助手的身高體重三圍乳房形狀及偏好內衣款式，也知道生理週期曖昧對象柔軟度性癖好甚至更私人的細節（以各種方式獲得），Daniel腦中有個區塊專門整理這些訊息，分門別類歸檔以備不時之需，人們不理解他，Daniel懶的解釋即使是最相像的雙胞胎也存在難以忍受的差異，那怕透過特殊化妝達到鏡象的程度，在資訊爆炸的年代，高解析度畫質便說明了一切，觀眾對魔術的容忍度可是很低的，一點小瑕疵即萬劫不復，Daniel自許是業界精英，左右乳房大小不一或者差了三磅的體重已經深深的破壞了他對完美的定義，菜鳥的低級錯誤他可不會犯。

 

這種把人當道具的後果就是常讓想與之建立一段關係的人感到憤怒甚至恐懼，他不在乎常人感受，愛他與恨他的情感同樣強烈，人們眼中的驚訝與茫然總加深他的高傲，他理解敬佩只是另種「要來一砲嗎」的文雅版，或者說他就是太知道人類的情緒如何轉變，才能冷漠的利用這點在他的魔術上，煽動情緒，挑戰真實的幻術。

 

他自認是個夢想家，提供人們一個短暫超脫現實的夢境，一個被當傻子耍著玩也無所謂的夢境，他們該感謝他。

 

Daniel承認自己或許有點經質，只有前女友Henley不留情面的吐槽他把扭曲當成了人類最大的恭維，連Merritt都不願意收錢當他的心理諮商家（倒貼也不要，他個人以挑弄Daniel的情緒為樂，為什麼要主動破壞樂趣呢？），至於不管Daniel幹什麼都把他當神一樣崇拜的Jack盲目地覺得大魔術師真是細心到了頂點他好佩服（Lula則在一旁翻白眼）。

 

在此前提之下，Dylan從不懷疑他們每次上床都是照著年輕的魔術師在腦海中排練模擬過的情境來的，精準到秒，前FBI探員也能理解沒有一個魔術師不喜歡排場，不喜歡掌聲，不熱愛歡呼，失去關注無異於失去存在的目的，於是他的身體壯烈地成了舞台，Daniel的手指則無情的在上面玩弄繁複的戲碼，用所有超出常理的方式，Dylan最恨他天真的宣告些無恥又齷齪的言語，浮誇急促的嗓音欺騙觀眾，但他能騙的了誰呢，他才是唯一熟知內幕的受害者，Daniel不是特別強壯的那類人，不幸的是知這點對Dylan來說一點幫助也沒有，因為讓人臣服不一定是靠暴力，他那年讓Daniel唯一一次低頭靠的也不是暴力，Dylan都要懷疑Daniel是不是把他當成練習用的鏡子，或是那副永遠藏在身上的撲克牌，王牌之下壓著一對小丑，在掌心之間翻轉，或喜或怒全看他出的是對子還是葫蘆，出盡好牌還是留有後路（順帶一提他們所有人都沒有作弊的前科，所謂的「前科」是在有人被成功拆穿的前提之下，於是他們每一次的牌局無疑於一場無聲的火爆對戰，所有人都在算計對方，緊張程度不亞於一場大型魔術秀），Dylan各種細微的反應都是魔術師與之互動的回饋，不管是違反本人意願的迎合，還是斷斷續續的喘息聲，無疑於近距離綻放的盛大的煙火秀，總能有效地激起他藏在思文外表下的施虐慾望。

 

那些只針對Dylan的，無可告人的黑暗汙穢想法，被一次次壓回腦海裡，又隨著灰藍色的雙眼解析自家老大時浮了出來。

 

唯一慶幸的是床上不會莫名其妙出現一隻兔子，或者將「什麼」給變成兔子，他們討論過關於道具的部分，只有繩子與安全枷鎖，再多沒有，但這也夠人受的了。

 

Dylan回想起自從答應跟Daniel搞在一起後，年輕的魔術師花了整整一個月的時間在探索他的身體。是的，探索，年輕的男人困惑於如何跟男人做愛，失去了乳房多出一個器官少了一個進出的洞簡直破壞了他對「人際性關係」的概念，也許想像力加上一點網路知識能降低他對陌生事物的焦躁，但對一個控制狂來說，所有不在理解預期內的事物，都是逼他發瘋的關鍵。

 

各種因素層層交疊結果就是頭兩個星期的接吻或擁抱常讓Dylan察覺不出他是在跟個有靈魂有情緒的人類交往，他是指，非演出時刻，Daniel的脾氣是出了名的喜怒無常，Dylan也被迫習慣年輕男人的陰晴不定（他們所有人都是），Daniel願意帶上微笑的假面具是因為他知道笑容是最有效降低人類警覺性的表情之一，不代表他願意在一段對話裡去掉所有挑剔苛刻嘲諷的部分（他大概也不知道要怎麼做），他不知道擁抱的意義是什麼，對職業性接吻與私人性接吻的差異有深沉的疑惑，他只會像鬼一樣出現在Dylan半徑五公尺內面無表情的瞪人，大多時候Daniel都沉浸在個人的思維漩渦裡，雙手撥弄那五十四張牌，研擬下一場表演的情況，而非進行所謂的生活休閒娛樂（好吧看其他魔術師的表演勉強算的上是娛樂，只要他肯放下圖紙模擬跟閉上嘴的話）。

 

所以當年輕的魔術師又在一次接吻後摸著嘴唇皺著眉頭斜視前方與空氣交流時，Dylan終於忍不住開口。

 

「所以，怎麼樣？」他穿著襯衫捲起袖子，單手插腰，慣性的抓了把頭髮，彷彿正想介入兒子生活卻害怕觸怒對方不知如何下手，小心翼翼的愚蠢家長，溫和的語氣帶點微微試探的意思，天知道他有多緊張，至於緊張什麼他也說不上來。

 

也許是害怕又一次被遺棄，可悲的童年陰影。

 

基本上Daniel的灰藍色的眼睛閃過過多複雜的情緒，歸納的結果是一片茫然，Dylan不清楚在發現裡面沒有任何名為反感牴觸噁心的反應是該感到解脫還是擔心還是偷笑。

 

緊接著回應他的是Daniel招牌的快速文字轟炸，思緒跳痛毫無邏輯不合常理還有隱約的歇斯底里，「我？我不知道，這有點奇怪，你懂我的意思嗎，詭異，好像哪裡不對，少了什麼東西，你確定剛剛那個稱之為接吻？也許我們該再來一次？或者兩次，演練，噢我是指──接吻──whatever，如果你不介意話」他的手指在兩人之間快速地比劃了一下，整個人躁動的好像失去大滾輪的小倉鼠。

 

對天發誓，Dylan幾乎就要笑出來了，幾乎，「真的？接吻？奇怪？演練？」這四個單字串成句子真是呆板的太有情調了，全世界也就只有眼前的怪胎會要求「演練」接吻，該死的職業病。

 

可是他真的覺得提出要求的Daniel很可愛，考慮到在控制狂提出的所有要求中—事實上那比較接近命令而非要求—只有這個是最不惱人也最不偏執更不會引發新一輪爭吵的。

 

他們又吻了一遍，照Daniel的要求，「重複」剛剛的行為，年輕的魔術師卻又在進行到一半的時候喊停，「停！停停停，抱歉，停一下，角度錯了，而且你應該用力一點，你感覺就像覆蓋在我的嘴唇上，剛剛比這個更黏一點」

 

然後又一次，這次他的理由是「嘴唇太濕」，「溫度不對」，「你應該再靠近我…不不不太近了，後退一點，好！停！」

 

當然少不了遲來但久違的失禮提問「我們兩個不是該抱著對方還是什麼的嗎？或者你跟女人接吻的時候都用這麼公事公辦的姿勢完全沒有，恩，情調？」

 

在Dylan還想說什麼之前年輕的魔術師擅自低喃了兩聲「okok，我懂，你就是不能相信任何人，得自己來」後就把手還到他的腰上，閉起眼睛準備接吻。

 

當下Dylan忽然瞭解到寵溺一個人是什麼心情，寵溺就是你明知他傻的冒泡還陪他一起幹傻事，寵溺就是他再欠揍你都覺得他活像個搖著惡魔尾巴的小天使，一邊害你一邊愛你，放在其他人身上這就叫撒嬌，但Daniel很認真的把他當成某種重要的技巧在學習，前FBI探員莫名就笑了，就不知道他以前對女伴有沒有這麼上心過，況且嘴唇根本就沒有性別可言，哪來的不同。

 

不過有誰會拒絕來自情人的吻呢？

 

他拿出了百分之兩百的耐心，花了一整個下午陪全球最有價值的魔術師之一一次又一次的接吻，各種力道，各種情緒，各種深入淺出的，（Daniel的意思是如果像上次在澳門那樣他可以用別種方式轉移他人的注意力，再怎麼說他的臉還是挺值錢的下次別用揍的，那怕Dylan的拳頭從頭到尾都砸在門上而不是他的臉上）直到Daniel滿意為止。

 

Merritt回來後看到他倆假正經的分坐在沙發的兩邊各做各的事彷彿天下太平，只是紅腫的嘴唇尖叫著出賣了主人，更別提Daniel神經質的每隔三秒就轉動一次舌頭，明明是有點破舊的黑色真皮沙發，硬是被兩人坐出了一種奢華的淫靡感，再配上暖色系的燈光跟抽到一半的菸，Merritt抱著他的帽子難得沉默，覺得自己是歡樂海洋上的一艘快艇，前方襲來一堵大海嘯，要無視或衝過去都困難重重，把海嘯變不見是Daniel的拿手戲不是他的，不能催眠天氣才是重點。他真的一句話都沒說，所有的吐槽都吞回了肚子，天知道這有多不容易，Dylan卻覺得催眠師的表情遠比他洩漏出的情緒多更多。

 

基於纏鬥了兩年養成的習慣，大魔術師反射性的先聲奪人，「那對黏膩膩煩人的愛情鳥呢？你不是該牽好他們的嗎？」

 

「你從什麼時候開始這麼關心他們了我都不知道，還是說你的小粉絲被人拐走了你需要一個新的，那叫什麼？缺乏崇拜者症候群？」Merritt故作驚訝，卻不是對著控制狂，「Boss，告訴我你知道他是故意的，對吧？」催眠師意有所指。

 

雖然不管是不是故意，這念頭都讓他起了滿身雞皮疙瘩，現在他想給自己來場深度的催眠好遺忘腦波所收到來自朋友妨礙風化的尷尬影像，這比他弟弟的裸體還要恐怖多了。

 

「我不知道你在說什麼。」

 

沙發上，他們的老大抓抓了抓頭髮，笑的高深莫測。

 

從那之後Daniel就像開竅似的，一有機會就逮著Dylan進行「演練」，他總有意無意的挑弄他，順走他的錢包時「查看」他的胸腰，吃飯的時候躁動的踢著腳直到所有人都離開那張餐桌，Dylan為避免食物被他踢翻只好夾住對方的腳，Daniel順理成章的用赤裸的腳掌一路進到了自家老大的雙腿間，在Dylan被煩到不行的怒視下瞪大雙眼露出最天真無辜的微笑，他們相處的每一天Daniel的表情還是同樣空白，只有偶爾抽動的眉頭洩漏情緒，他異常熱情的挖掘年長男人所有的敏感部位，適宜或過度的力道，怎樣的頻率Dylan不會生氣，或者是無力生氣，並且精進於唇齒上的纏鬥，實驗吻痕及咬痕，計算他們多久才會消退，範圍顏色，樂此不疲。從臥室跟到客廳，從工作室煩到外帶餐廳，惱人的程度連Jack都無法以腦殘粉的角度護航，Lula則慎重的告訴他的寶貝小男友如果有天他也變成自大狂那樣，不要猶豫的拿電鋸鋸掉他的頭因為一定是Daniel在裡面動了手腳，她寧可死的像個有尊嚴的血腥B級片演員也不要對左右不對稱塌陷的布丁發脾氣。

 

Daniel甚至能花上一個下午的時間，什麼也不做，除了啃咬舔弄他的耳朵，再後來他不小心解開了Dylan的皮帶跟拉鍊，一次兩此Dylan還會惱怒的拍開他的手，魔術師聳聳肩告訴他「我就是想試試Lula那招」，再下一次他摸走了Dylan的內褲，如果不是大家都知道老大那幾周忙著替大夥想辦法躲避FBI的騷擾搞的心力憔悴，Merritt幾乎要在「Boss的技術嚴重退步」以及「這是最新型態的性騷擾」之間做出選擇。

 

慶幸他不用選吧，因為Daniel也很Daniel的在某個夜晚跑出去連續讓七位女孩兒的內衣分別出現在酒吧的啤酒桶，男伴的包包，展示櫃裡模特兒的身上，ATM出鈔口，超商的薯片袋裡，跟行道樹的中間（「說真的？我不知道他有戀…父情結」Merritt委婉的表示。）最後一位留著黑色自然捲短髮的年輕辣妹加碼到連蕾絲內褲都能憑空變成一束鑲著金邊的純黑玫瑰花束。

 

影片不到四小時就轉破百萬瀏覽人次，差一點就破了四騎士的最高紀錄。Dylan知道後難得氣到大家都覺得他下一秒就會變成綠巨人浩克。

 

再次的，慶幸Dylan穩定的當著”Danny的Dylan”，年輕的魔術師只花了一個晚上的時間就讓前FBI探員認命地替他泡咖啡，當其他人在早上看到兩人相安無事的繼續分坐在沙發上看報紙時，拒絕承認他們對Daniel的崇拜高了不只一個百分點。

 

既然開皮帶跟拉鍊都有了「我這是在練習」的理由，後面的事態如何進行，Dylan如果否認就是做作到了極點。Daniel的手指終於爬進了他的褲頭，屬於成人男性的味道衝進了他的鼻腔，他滿意的動了動眉頭，手指開始滑動，幾分鐘後Dylan一頭撞進了沙發上的靠枕堆裡，拒絕看年輕的魔術師用乳白色的液體搭配撲克牌表演的新把戲。

 

Daniel是個對性事相當熟練的床伴，之前不計的花名造就了他第二項私密的專長，而現在Dylan成了唯一一個有幸體驗的幸運兒，年長的男人答應過會愛他，這就是承諾的一部份，那怕Daniel幫他打手槍有一部份的原因是想挑戰Dylan的忍耐性也無所謂。

 

上述這些Dylan都能當成年輕的魔術師給予的另類情趣，他們都有雙靈巧過度的手，細微的震顫乃至刻意為之的粗暴都能帶來全然不同的感受，過火的時候會道歉，有時候甚至因為Dylan在性事中走神而發脾氣。

 

直到Daniel的舉動開始變了調。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

　


	2. 沒什麼不同

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel/Henley失敗的交往關係提及。

 

2.

 

 

Henley是位非常獨立自主，相當有己見的女性，明確知道自己的目標與理想，當然了，要在殘酷的洛杉磯生存，只靠賣弄性感跟大胸就想出人頭地絕對是個笑話，加州人嚴苛狠毒的愛好裡，不夠創新又不夠血腥的魔術師就跟芸芸眾生一樣，自以為努力能換來等值的回報，實際上根本不值一提，他們更願意關注一隻長滿亮藍色羽毛的長尾雞而不是消失的兔子，注意街口賣中式速食的餐車而不是打扮浮誇的街頭藝人，後者即使消失了也不會帶走他們的午餐（如果任何人敢把他們到手的午餐給搞砸了，他們會告死他）。

 

她活的隨興但不輕浮，專一而不愚昧，可她願意為了愛委屈，忍受屬於愛情不浪漫的地方，一些會讓她心碎的－－或者不－－但絕對會怒火中燒的部分。

 

她指的是J‧Daniel Atlas。

 

Henley認識Daniel的時間跟愛上他的時間一樣長，脫離Daniel從花瓶助理變成獨當一面的魔術師則花了更多的時間，Henley無疑是名成熟美麗的女性，可這麼多年來，不感興趣的男人們前仆後繼對她拋出深夜的邀請函，永遠比不上大魔術師毒舌犀利的冷漠，那怕是在分離數十個月之後，他仍舊關注她的體重多過於健康，他在乎她的表現只因Henley也是整個作品的一部份，無關乎私人情感。

 

魔術師都希望被注視著，他們病態似的迷戀群眾的目光，偏偏他們更敏感於少數一兩位無動於衷的路人，在失眠的夜晚揣測這些人的想法，不夠好，不夠精湛，還是哪裡不對，Henley茫然的思考了一個又一個月，在那個破舊的公寓裡，每天練習來自「天眼」的大計畫佔掉了所有人的時間，他們討論，爭執，然後選出合適的方法，Daniel第一次以同等的高度看她。

 

他們是夥伴，不是魔術師跟他年輕美麗的助手，他們是夥伴（多新奇的詞啊），於是Henley咬著牙用上了一切手段，在無人介懷的時候全盤賭上女人的自尊與驕傲，偶爾拋個眼神，不經意地暴露，或者似真半假的撒嬌，火力全開對準年輕的大魔術師而去，毫無疑問，她的肉體，她的精神，無時無刻渴求那個有著一頭捲毛的男人，可Daniel就是一次都不肯回應，寧可浪費時間在街頭耍些無關痛癢的小花招來場一夜情也不要她。

 

最後她知道了，Danny跟其他男人沒什麼不同，她承認Merritt的幫了她一個不小的忙，他們都清楚那個控制狂安靜的痛恨所有意料之外的驚喜。

 

換個人來調情，換個人讓她笑，Daniel就會上鉤。

 

第一次，她得到她想要的了。

 

紐約之行後，他們開始接吻，作愛，躲避FBI的追查，構思新的魔術，然後繼續接吻，在所有想的到的地方做愛，他們弄髒了好幾副牌，幾件Henley的表演服裝，充滿各色亮片及羽毛的那種，還玩壞數十副手銬，在那短暫的半年內，Henley做為一個「女人」天真柔軟到荒唐的那面被徹底的滿足，她甚至願意忽視隨之而來的空虛以及Merritt每次拋過來，包含同情又難受的目光，告訴自己接受愛情不完美的地方才叫現實，現實是種隱隱帶著點自虐的自我滿足。

 

Henley認識Daniel的時間跟愛上他的時間一樣長，她自以為她了解Daniel，但她不知道跟「J．Daniel Atlas」這個人交往是怎麼一回事，這順序存在著一個巨大的盲點，只有旁觀的Merritt看的比誰都清楚。

 

Daniel是個自私的混蛋，Henley不遑多讓也當了一回混蛋，她沒辦法享受全神貫注被「愛」著的感覺，她無法接受Daniel時時刻刻監控她行蹤，黑進她的手機，查看她的郵件，她低估了控制狂的掌控慾，她不能期望當暴君的寵物還能保有自己的主權，意識到的時候，她小心翼翼呵護多年的感情一夕間全變了樣。

 

到頭來，她也從來沒有真正看過「Daniel」這個人，她獲得了她要的目光，她同樣愛上了一個年輕的幻影，就跟所有人一樣。

 

 

 

Henley提著行李，穿著黑色的皮外套，一一擁抱了Jack，Merritt跟Dylan。

 

「Merritt，替我問候那個混蛋的屁股」

 

她走的很瀟灑，一次都沒有回頭。

 

 

 

天眼給了她第二次機會，一個脫身的機會，所以她甩了Daniel。

 

她叫他「Atlas」，就像其他人一樣。

 

不是「Danny」，甚至不是「Daniel」

 

作為報復，他也沒有說再見。

 

 

 


	3. 一隻鸚鵡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　  
> 　  
> 他的鸚鵡忍了一年才掙扎的飛出去，有鑑於那是隻什麼個性的鸚鵡，Merritt願意把他的行為稱之為「愛」（聽過這說法的人都忍著想吐的慾望。）  
> 　  
> 　

3.

 

「我們需要約會嗎？」

 

「What？」

 

「很好，如果你也覺得我們不需要約會，我是說，沒有興趣約會，或者我們真的沒有必要特地跑出去吃頓桌上點蠟燭的晚餐好增加被拍攝跟逮捕到的機率的話—等等，你回答我了嗎？What的意思是要，不要，還是隨便，還是你有其他解釋？」

 

半躺在沙發上看報紙的Dylan，困惑的臉皺成一團聽著語速驚人的年輕魔術師倒過來的一大堆文字方塊，即使完全清醒的狀態下也很難隨意跟上Daniel的思維，他呆滯地看著靠在門框上的對方，無奈的問，「Atlas，你在說什麼約會？」

 

「Daniel，或Danny， Please，我很感謝你願意關注在我們的對話上但我個人更希望你能更改一下稱呼畢竟理論上我們正在……交往」

 

「Okay　okay，我道歉，Danny， I’m Sorry。」Dylan舉起雙手表示歉意，「所以你在說什麼約會？」他放下看到一半的報紙，坐起來喝了口半涼的咖啡，後知後覺的把專注力移到Daniel身上，年輕的魔術師穿著一件深藍色的針織毛衣，雙手插口袋，面無表情平淡的重複了一次剛剛的話題。

 

「我在問你需不需要出去約會，就像一般人會做的那樣」他的手指神經質的在兩人之間來回比劃，「也許你需要，但你沒跟我提過，有個混蛋（asshole）不久前才提醒我，除了把你的嘴唇咬成茄子色跟去大街上製造麻煩外作為一對情侶的其中一人在維繫雙方感情上我簡直毫無建樹並且可以說的上是在扯後腿，有鑑於你我都知道關於我的控制問題也許你不好表達，所以我現在問你我們需不需要一次約會，假設你沒有意願而我又擅自安排了一場約會那只會顯示我是個不尊重人的混蛋，雖然我們都知道我很習慣當混蛋（jerk）」

 

Daniel眉頭都沒動過，認真的好像他正要發表什麼新的想法來尋求Dylan的建議，對此，Dylan的反應先是摸著嘴唇乾笑，他想開口，但一時之間找不到正確的詞彙，盡可能忽視腦海中傳來 _天啊這是Daniel嗎_ 的尖叫聲，（這真是太失禮了，他承認），他咳了一聲後盯著年輕的魔術師思考，沉默了幾秒還是沒有回答，顯然這是錯誤反應因為Daniel半是腦怒深吸了一口氣並且制止了Dylan想起身走過來的動作。

 

「Danny」

 

Dylan警告似的叫他，但Daniel沒聽到，氣憤的在原地打轉。

 

「No！ no ， no ， no ， no ， no ，我懂你的意思了不需要約會不用蠟燭也不要閃光紙你不用擔心我不會去餐廳把烤雞變成真的雞這太高調了會引來麻煩－－－－」

 

「Danny！」

 

「低調，你說過的我想起來了，愚蠢，愚蠢愚蠢愚蠢，忘了剛剛我說的吧，一定是被那個混蛋（dick）催眠，我就知道他給的意見一定不是什麼來自『純真無害實用的貼心建議』他跟Jack敢再拿我練習我一定會宰了他們我－－－－」

 

「DANNY！！」Dylan用上當年恐嚇四騎士的語調大吼。

 

年輕的魔術師反射性抖了一下，像隻楞神的倉鼠「……Yes？」

 

「你喜歡吃熱狗嗎？」

 

「不，不討厭－－抱歉這回答不夠精確」

 

兩秒後，他在生氣跟強迫自己冷靜間用奇異的語調回答，「是的我喜歡」

 

「四個街區外靠近銀行跟公園的那個路口有個墨西哥人經營的餐車，他的辣味熱狗很好吃，也有墨西哥捲，要去吃嗎？」

 

「好。」

 

不知道為什麼，Daniel看上去就像解脫了一樣。

 

那天下午，Dylan戴上墨鏡，穿上最不顯眼的深藍色舊外套，一旁Daniel則是灰色的棉帽上衣，破舊的牛仔褲跟洗白的鴨舌帽，兩人安靜的並肩走進熙攘的人群裡，起先Daniel不太自在，總有意無意的往Dylan身邊擺動，雙手衣服口袋內伸出，又收回去，又伸出來，彷彿忘記那雙令人讚嘆的手原本該放哪裡，不太沉穩的踢開路上的石頭，癟著嘴像是全世界都不欣賞他的魔術。

 

再一次的，年長的魔術師選在他爆發前開口。

 

「我的答案是No，我不需要牽手」

 

不遠處，色彩鮮艷的氣球綁在餐車上面，天氣很好，吹過來的風透著點涼意，他們停在路口等號誌轉綠，他們站在人群的最尾端，像兩個偶遇的老朋友，Dylan轉頭的時候的墨鏡稍稍往下滑了些，Daniel能清楚看到他那雙帶著笑意的眼睛，「不過我的答案也是yes，如果你想的話」

 

Daniel扯了扯嘴角，雙手一攤，十分紳士的做了個after you的動作。

 

他們各點了兩份熱狗跟墨西哥捲，混雜四種不同口味，坐在路邊吃得毫無形象。

 

在滿嘴食物的沾染下，Daniel勉強承認這個熱狗大概是他吃過最好吃的。

 

 

 

那天晚上誰也沒提Daniel的袖口與Dylan的衣領染上同樣的暗紅色污漬，Lula還以為大魔術師們轉性了想玩獵奇系的表演方式。

 

明顯出了餿主意的催眠師戲謔的拍著Dylan的肩膀，半是安慰半是感歎，「這很好啊，他開始學會尊重人了，Boss你也真不容易呢」

 

結果得到Daniel一個巨大的白眼。

 

Dylan則握著他的手，癱在沙發裡憋笑。

 

 

 

 

 

Dylan真心覺得這樣的Daniel有點可愛。

 

馴服一個天才並不是那麼簡單的事，馴服一個自視甚高無法確切理解普通人類情感並給予適當反應且對人類存在根深柢固的不信任相信只有掌控一切才是真理的神經質天才，可以說是難上加難，大概只比光天化日下把白宮變不見簡單些，然而後者可以輕易地用一把槌子或著一把剪刀揭穿戲碼，前者可就複雜多了，不會有人鉅細靡遺地把整件事情的來龍去脈解釋清楚（難道紐約那齣劇媒體報的還不夠多嗎？），Dylan倒是願意稍微描述「J．Daniel Atlas」一年前的轉變，他的耀武揚威他的尖銳苛刻他的冷嘲熱諷在最後真相揭曉瞬間通通變成全然的崇拜，搭配後面夢幻的旋轉木馬在黑暗中兀自綻放歡樂的光芒，那一瞬間，Dylan在他的眼裡得到久違的寧靜，他的計劃源自於復仇，源自於憤恨，源自於無數噩夢裡那只再也浮不起來的保險箱，他能忍受被當白痴，因為那些羞辱跟被遺棄在岸上撕心裂肺的疼痛相比，不值一提，但是他不能忽視作為魔術師的那部分，想要被看到，被認可的那部分。

 

Daniel炙熱的眼神差點把他燒穿。

 

但他的崇拜也僅此而已了。

 

Dylan花了三十年的時間計劃好確保每一步他都領先所有人至少三步，當這差距縮小至六個月的時候，要讓Daniel全然的信服幾乎成為不可能的任務。學得太快，想的太遠，他的驕傲不允許他被什麼人凌駕。

 

澳門的錯誤有一半要算在前FBI身上，你不能拴著一隻色彩鮮艷稀有的高智商鸚鵡然後把他丟到車庫裡不陪他說話，他需要交際，需要炫耀，需要展現他的無與倫比，而無聊會殺死他身上的每一根羽毛，無聊會逼他寧可啄的你滿身傷也不願意吃乾癟噁心的飼料。

 

他的鸚鵡忍了一年才掙扎的飛出去，有鑑於那是隻什麼個性的鸚鵡，Merritt願意把他的行為稱之為「愛」（聽過這說法的人都忍著想吐的慾望。）

 

Walter Tressler就是個渴望父親關愛的小婊子，說實話，還真沒人覺得他的個性哪裡不對，因為長久以來他們的參考範例都是Daniel，各種方面都在挑戰人類忍受極限的Daniel，那個會在變魔術的同時一邊微笑嘲諷一邊跟你毫無誠意調情的自大魔術師*。

 

而自大的魔術師會裸著上身，跨坐在Dylan身上，面無表情的問他能不能做愛。

 

在此之前他們已經踩過牽手擁抱接吻三個壘包，以及三壘跟本壘間無數回的攻防，加上主動與被動次數參半美妙絕倫的手淫，Daniel居然壓上來才詢問動手的許可權，Merritt的話（「尊重」）就像顆立體的巨大驚嘆號砸在Dylan腦袋上，閃著七彩的光芒。

 

見鬼了真是。

 

 

 

 

 

「Be my guest。」聳聳肩，他冷靜的說。

 

 

 

 


	4. 性愛心理戰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　  
> Dylan答應跟Daniel搞在一起後，年輕的魔術師花了整整一個月的時間在探索他的身體。  
> 　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　  
> 半強迫性愛關係提及。  
> 　

4.

 

據說Daniel不是個特別合格的床伴，（「是不及格」Henley傳簡訊來強調），他背後有成打的粉絲亟欲跟他的名氣上床（或著說騎在他身上，各種意義上的「騎」，她們似乎透過這一行為進而滿足某種微妙的虛榮心，他就是他們私下爭奪的獎品，多榮幸），假設他在情事上表現的特別懶散被動那也不能怪他，那些激情早就在公式一般的性愛中被消磨殆盡（當然他心情特別的好時候也是會動動魔術的十指從而引發新一輪淫靡的尖叫聲）。

 

前FBI表示他想動用所有能動的資源在全美最熱鬧的觀光景點用LED排出巨大的抗議字體反對上述的言論。

 

但事實是，某部分的他也忍不住同意想死當Daniel連性事都能搞出心理戰的排場。

 

 

 

年輕的魔術師跨坐在他身上，在激烈的唇齒交纏中維持不可思議的風度與溫柔，Dylan脫到一半的上衣限制了他的動作，卻怎麼樣就是掙脫不掉，Daniel似乎一點也不介意，他雙手壓著Dylan，親吻他的喉結，吸允他的胸腹，舌尖帶著火焰燒的他渾身燥熱，胯下有意無意的蹭著他的，使整個情況更為失控。

 

他不免好奇Daniel是否有預謀，考慮到他現在只穿著最容易脫掉的棉質短褲，在他的房間裡，枕頭丟了一地，其他人恰好都外出狂歡，他想調戲個一兩句掩飾他的緊張，但他除了「Danny」以外什麼也說不出來，彷彿那是一句魔咒，隨著每次音調的轉變加深了整個空間的性張力，他想到Jack跟Lula打鬧的時候翻倒的爆米花，歡脫的女魔術師是怎麼一顆不漏的從Jack身上叼出來，從衣領到褲頭，無所不在，他現在能稍微體驗Jack的窘迫了，他從不知道自己的身體藏著這麼多處的驚喜，而Daniel正十分有秩序地巡視領土，吃掉所有他撒上去的爆米花。

 

年輕的魔術師意外沉默，他在腦內模擬一場盛宴，他的任務就是抓緊目標的注意力，他放開Dylan，示意對方抬起腰（他這次沒準備把褲子變不見），年長男人挺立的性器接觸空氣的同時，Dylan忍不住用手遮住了臉。

 

Fuck。

 

那顆長毛的腦袋在他拒絕面對現實的時候低了下去，他用他靈巧的舌頭告訴Dylan，什麼叫做天堂。

 

那絕對是Dylan體驗過最誇張的口交，他甚至沒能把心思放在Daniel同樣揉壓他穴口的手指，上半身緊繃的可以，腰部以下卻痠軟無力，他扯著床單狼狽的祈求更多，可Daniel總在緊要關頭收口，這使得「Fuck」成為今天晚上出現頻率第二高的單字，他的感官被放到無限大，Daniel吞吐著他的性器，Daniel的舌尖撥弄他柔軟的雙球，Daniel的牙齒啃咬他敏感的大腿內側，Daniel ， Daniel ，Daniel ，Daniel ，Daniel────。

 

_上帝啊────。_

 

Daniel吐掉嘴裡的精液，在Dylan胸膛上畫了張大大的紅心A，Dylan整個人都濕透了，從裡到外，一雙眼睛基本上就沒了焦距，在Dylan脫力的呻吟中，Daniel帶著微笑，悠哉的貫穿了他。

 

 

 

 

 

Dylan每次艱困的挪動身體，想從某人的手中逃出來把自己整理的稍為能見人時，幾乎是風度盡失的把他所知各種語言的髒話罵過一輪。

 

即使有在固定健身也經不起Daniel堪稱病態式的性愛。

 

Daniel不是那種只顧著自己在肉體上享受的性愛的人，他更熱愛精神層面上的滿足，透過有效率的肉體手法。

 

意思就是控制狂先生不是不及格的床伴，他的性愛也是一場秀，需要花時間準備，一旦演練完成，那所有的事情就是得照他的步調來。

 

他忍不住想到兩人之間最慘烈的一次性愛，那次Daniel連進入他都沒有，光用手指就將他逼到絕境。

 

 

 

Dylan答應跟Daniel搞在一起後，年輕的魔術師花了整整一個月的時間在探索他的身體。

 

Dylan拒絕回想當這種探索深入到他體內時引發的崩潰，他幾乎無法接受那種純然的前列腺刺激，如電流般沖走他所有的思緒，整個人沉淪在快感的深淵中，他艱難的擺動腰部想脫離一陣浪過一陣的酥麻，但Daniel不放過他，Dylan的身體移動到哪，他的手指就黏到哪，就像他的戲法一樣精準到位，他不發一語，面無表情地聽著Dylan近乎哀鳴的求饒，年長的男人被迫無止境的停留在最高點，Daniel全神貫注於他的穴口，一開始Daniel冷酷的用嘴與單手讓他不間斷連續發洩了兩次，到第二次射精前他都只有甩著頭承受的份，那種的讓人尖叫瀕臨失禁的感覺他不想再來一次，而此時前列腺的刺激又讓他的下體虛弱地豎起，Daniel卻完全忽視他急需撫慰的陰莖，就好像耍過的把戲不會在一場秀內重來，前後截然相反的待遇幾乎讓人抓狂，腳趾捲曲，繃緊的小腿扯著鐐銬，他此時終於明白為什麼Daniel堅持綁他（「你不會喜歡的，或者你會太喜歡，我不知道，你總得試試」Daniel幫他繫著頸圈的時候神經質的說著，他還笑著答應對方絕對不會擅自掙脫開來，簡直蠢到極點），Daniel細微的調整甬道內的食指與中指，嘴角帶著天真又滿意的笑容輕柔重壓，在Dylan的哭泣聲中用哄孩子的語氣在他耳邊告訴他「shhhh－－」

 

彷彿在測試某種即將使用的道具，偏執的魔術師們總要一次又一次的檢查，反覆操練，確定所有事情都在掌控之中，而Daniel身為業界菁英的一份子，程度更是仔細到會讓人頭皮發麻的程度。放在以前，Dylan會非常讚賞年輕魔術師的行為，但未來可就不一定了。

 

Dylan懷疑控制狂連他整理道具的時候都被迫想著他。

 

在拘束帶及Daniel的壓制下，Dylan把自己扭成了一個奇怪的姿勢也沒能擺脫，淚水模糊了視線，他幾乎聽不到聲音，除了自己悽慘的喘息聲，不知是天堂還是地獄的衝擊在腦中肆意的爆破，他的安全詞被殘忍的堵在舌根之下（意外的是，在牽涉到拘束行為上，他們確實有設定安全詞的存在），Daniel咬著他的舌頭吸允糾纏，彷彿宣示主權般品嘗著他的唾液，前面讓出主導權的結果就是現在他什麼人權也沒有，Daniel計算著他的呼吸，Daniel控制著他的高潮，Daniel享受他身體的一切。

 

每一秒他都覺得無法承受更多，Dylan終於逮到時機點說話，要停，這事不能繼續下去，只需要一秒，他就能解脫，在Daniel放過他的嘴唇時，他幾乎毫無形象的尖叫，「Mon－－！！」

 

「DON’t！」Daniel低吼著打斷他，安全詞的後半段音節被硬生生的噎回嘴裡，那股令人恐懼的神經質回到他身上，他停下所有的動作，讓年長的魔術師喘口氣，細長手指抽出溫暖的腸道，Dylan反射性地顫抖，他因為這聲拒絕稍微抓回了點神智，花了好幾秒後終於意識到Daniel做了什麼

 

「Wh…what？」Dylan喘著氣問，因為， **什麼鬼** ？他才是有權出聲的那個人，Daniel在說什麼？

 

「Please ， just ……don’t 。」Daniel壟罩著他的身體，額頭埋在他的肩膀上，聲音急促而委屈，彷彿每一個字都是要了他的命，他的身軀緊繃僵硬，完全沒有剛才施予性暴力時的冷漠，Dylan終於能放下舉著的腳（Daniel一直把他架在肩上好方便行事），Daniel拒絕看他，帶著黏液的手指在他的胸前撫弄著，玩弄被咬腫的凸起。

 

Dylan試圖抬起頭來看他，但又被手銬扯回去，「我…我不…我不懂你的意思」

 

「就，不要說」

 

「那是安全詞，什麼叫不要說安全詞」

 

Daniel不說話了，他的手掌蓋在Dylan眼睛上，從Dylan的下巴一路往上舔舐，這次沒有蹂躪Dylan紅腫的嘴唇，羞怯顫抖的彷彿這事他的初吻，當他隔著手親吻Dylan眼睛的位置時，年長的魔術師忍不住罵了髒話。

 

「 **Fuck** 」

 

Dylan懂了，打從一開始就沒有什麼安全詞，他低估了Daniel的控制慾，安全詞是建立在交出主權的一方能有喊停的結束的時候，但他們之間不具備此條件。

 

因為Daniel就是該死的控制狂。

 

他會操控Dylan，引導他，使用他，使他成為他理想的樣子，理想中最美的樣子，但那不一定是Dylan願意讓人走到那麼深入的程度，這關係到自尊，只要他可笑的自尊還在，Daniel就會挑戰他，拆卸他，直到他的自尊也控制在他手中為止。

 

 

 

你以為你看透了他的把戲，其實你根本不知道你還深陷在騙局裡。

 

他們前幾次的溫存都像破碎的鏡子，Daniel溫順的迎合他，全都是為了讓Dylan走進他下的局。

 

 

 

最慘的是，他知道他愛他。

 

 

 


	5. 技術性錯誤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　  
> 嚴格上來說這不算是一段經由正常求愛流程而來的戀愛關係（這句話存在諸多技術上的錯誤卻又無從改起），Daniel‧愛現鸚鵡‧Atlas並非那種隨時隨地熱愛盲目跳入混亂的關係中把自己搞的為愛獻身無可自拔的人（偽裝深情款款的送玫瑰示愛後完全刪除此段記憶的能力倒是一等一的出眾），但事實就是，Dylan擅作主張的操控他的人生，讓他從萬人迷魔術師變成萬人迷通緝犯魔術師而且還自覺有義務要替大家負責，這讓Daniel承認這很──特別──很辣（追根究柢他的審美觀一向很有問題，以及他再一次的無視問題的核心）。  
> 　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拆成兩章發的第五章。

5-A.

 

 

 

嚴格上來說這不算是一段經由正常求愛流程而來的戀愛關係（這句話存在諸多技術上的錯誤卻又無從改起），Daniel‧愛現鸚鵡‧Atlas並非那種隨時隨地熱愛盲目跳入混亂的關係中把自己搞的為愛獻身無可自拔的人（偽裝深情款款的送玫瑰示愛後完全刪除此段記憶的能力倒是一等一的出眾），但事實就是，Dylan擅作主張的操控他的人生，讓他從萬人迷魔術師變成萬人迷通緝犯魔術師而且還自覺有義務要替大家負責，這讓Daniel承認這很──特別── **很辣** （追根究柢他的審美觀一向很有問題，以及他再一次的無視問題的核心）。

 

控制狂先生死也不會承認無數個夜晚裡他都被Dylan最後揭穿把戲的那種冷靜自若的樣子給驚醒，他死盯著天花板，試圖理解那種毛骨悚然的情緒是怎麼回事，混亂的棉被堆裡魔術師僵硬的如同一具屍體，他命令自己深呼吸，幾秒鐘的憋氣後放鬆，讓身體冷靜下來，部分的他在顫抖（手指亟欲找點什麼來翻轉，也許是硬幣，撲克牌也行），部分的他還陷在回憶中，歇斯底里的掙扎，就像失控的道具，找不到正確的使用方法。

 

他在另個男人的掌心跳了一整年的舞， **一整年** ，他還洋洋得意嘲笑提線者永遠要當全場最聰明的人，蠢透了。

 

更恐怖的是他不知道Dylan究竟是觀察了四騎士多久才得到最終結論證明他們夠資格完成這份任務，他了解他們多深，熟悉他們的特性還有弱點，畢竟最簡單的操控手法隱含的是最複雜的技術理論，而Dylan做的可不只是漂亮而已。

他花了三十年準備的盛大把戲在事後被Daniel拆解成千萬個以秒為單位的片段，Daniel把自己放在”天眼”的角度跟Dylan的角度反覆回放，年輕的魔術師不認為自己是個好操控的人，只可惜這兩年他卻在同樣的地方上被反覆打臉（好吧Walter那個賤人也是利用他牽扯到Dylan就會很不理智來下手，他承認，什麼驕傲自負都是假的，他想 **上** Dylan才是真的），哪怕是個瞎子都看的出來大魔術師尖銳的自尊受到多大的挑戰（或者說是折磨）。

 

如果Dylan沒選擇他，如果Dylan _拒絕_ 他，這個假設像把火燒的他幾乎要在當下──凌晨四點──爬起來找Dylan對質， _你怎麼敢，你怎麼敢不選擇我？你怎麼敢略過我去找其他人？你竟敢質疑我的能力？（他的語氣是如此乖戾，每個字都帶上了劇毒，迫切的想傷害Dylan，剖開他，把惡毒的辭彙都塞到他的腦子裡大聲嘶吼—我說的話你到底有哪個字不明白？--讓他在他面前用最卑微的姿態懇求他的原諒，畢竟Dylan很適合這種腳色，總是在犯錯，總是想彌補什麼，他的人生不就是努力到可笑的程度嗎？如果Dylan讓他失望，那Daniel給的懲罰簡直輕的過於仁慈，然後，也許，他會原諒他的，沒錯，他會 **接受** Dylan吐出來的一切，看他像個落魄的貴族散發失敗者的氣息，給他一個吻或者什麼的）_這幾乎算的上是背叛了，假設另一個該死的陌生人占據了他的位置，他的舞台， **他的人** ，Daniel快被俗惡的忌妒折磨的無法入眠，他有自信他的名字絕對一開始就放在Dylan的手中，他不能忍受的是他竟然得跟其他人爭出場的資格，Daniel瘋狂的思考怎麼從Dylan那裡逼出名單，他可以一個個挑戰他們，用最完美的手法擊潰他們，連帶嘲笑曾經考慮過這些失敗者的Dylan。

 

Daniel一向知道自己是最好的，Dylan也該明白這點，並刻在腦海最深處，到死也不忘。

這是Dylan欠他的。

 

這個念頭就像毒品，忘不掉也戒不掉，幾乎將他撕裂成兩個個體，分別占據他的意識，相互叫囂（身為控制狂居然不能控制自己的腦子，這恥辱他永生難忘）。

 

在「Atlas」私下拆台挑戰Dylan權威的同時，「Daniel」又強烈希望能獲得Dylan的認同，Dylan下的指令他再不滿意也是最早達成的，甚至有些討好意味的急切，程度之完美就連Dylan也挑不出一絲疏漏，（至於叫他不爽可以走人這點他之後會再找Dylan算帳）。

 

 

Daniel很清楚，如果一直都是Dylan在發號施令，那他能上位的機率近乎零。

 

問題是，他擺脫不了想被Dylan命令的衝動。

 

沒人意識到一個會在其他人身上放追蹤器的控制狂居然會遵從他人的指揮究竟代表什麼。

 

 

他抗拒過，在每次開會的時候， Atlas（真好，他居然開始用自己的姓氏來稱呼 **自己** ，還能有多荒謬）會喋喋不休的誘惑他： _『何必聽他的命令，你自己就能做的很好，一直以來都是，對嗎？不管是在小酒館，巷子，或者餐廳裡──』_

他們五個人圍著充當桌子的大平台，Dylan正在跟他們討論某個環節，Lula跟Jack則充當示範組，Daniel雙手撐在桌面上，低頭看著圖紙，內心厭煩的駁回 _Atlas_ 的話：「No，no，no，no我們得 **等** ，耐心，天眼不會同意的」

 

_『他們騙你，你要的東西一輩子也不會是你的，你有圖紙，有目標，有助手跟伙伴，你知道天眼在哪裡，你有他們的連絡方式，你不需要聽他的──』_

顯然Lula不小心失敗了，她正開懷大笑，為自己一時失手所犯的錯，Jack摟著她的腰而Dylan想讓他們正經一點卻辦不到，無奈的笑著，他陷入了一種彷彿嗑藥般的幻境中，外界跟內部的聲音輪流操控著他，Daniel從桌上拿起備用的道具擺弄（一個金屬製的元件，比想像中的輕一些，關鍵在於力道的拿捏，這是Jack跟他的專長，就別指望Merritt能搞定了）。

 

「我只知道我自己的細節，沒錯Jack跟Lula很好搞定，但我不可能問到McKinney的部分，而且Dylan跟天眼呢？如果他們另有安排呢？」

 

但 _Atlas_ 不放過他，繼續用腦人的語氣喋喋不休。

 

_『他會聽你的，他們全部都是，只要你開口，你知道這點，不是嗎？為什麼不去嘗試──』_

「你想的太天真了，白癡，任何有缺漏的準備都不算是準備，現在，讓 **我** 專心在會議上」

 

Daniel大概是 **想** 的 **太大聲** 又太清楚了，不然Merritt也不會用奇怪的表情看著他（哈！這下子連他都相信Merritt能接收腦波的鬼理論了），Dylan不厭其煩解說步驟的同時，年輕的魔術師則早了Jack三秒完成整個動作順手把轉換好的道具扔回桌上，這讓前FBI停頓了幾秒，癟著嘴歪了歪頭，「Okay。」他說，（甚至沒有稱讚Daniel），接著就轉身去安撫人來瘋的Lula（「喔──拜託！Jack你可以贏他的快一點！不能讓那個自大狂每次都贏！」），Daniel則給了他們一個虛偽至極的假笑。

 

「不客氣。」

 

_『膽小虛偽的蠢蛋，你就這麼想討好他，多可悲，你以為都是孤兒他就能跟你產生共鳴嗎？他不會了解你的──』_

 

「閉嘴，如果你真的那麼在意，就安靜讓我做事，我他媽跟你對話的現在就已經瘋了」

_『完全沒有替我們著想──』_

 

「閉嘴。」

_『你會後悔的──』_

 

「 **閉嘴** 。」

 

Daniel在會議中嚴重走神，幸好他天生長著一張沒有表情的臉，除了Merritt瞄了他一眼外誰也不知道他在想什麼。

 

 

 

他的渴望如此矛盾，每前進一碼又被自己逼退三尺，距離始終沒有縮短，陰影如影隨形（關於遺棄，控制與取代等諸多不存在的指控），彷彿置身於鏡子屋，敲碎排除的部分都只是Dylan能割捨不要的，他想擁抱，嘶咬，親吻，征服，折磨，緊握在手中的東西，都只是虛假的反射，他毀壞的越多，越能體會抗爭過後的空虛（「 _耐心、耐心、耐心───」_ ），Daniel孤身一人跪在只剩他一人的空房，幽藍的燈光與鏡面層層反射交疊，找不到盡頭也毀不掉原點，他咬牙切齒的握住玻璃碎片，憤怒的眼淚混進了掌心被劃破的血液裡。

 

 

Dylan不在那裡。

 

 

不是以魔術師的身分，而是以”Danny”為個體，被一種名為「忌妒」的情緒拖進了深淵，除了恨以外什麼也辦不到。

 

 

 

 

 

 

他開始緊迫盯人。

 

考慮到他們最近真的有點無聊，起先眾人一致認為是control freak復發的高峰期，倒楣的對象則輪到他們不幸的Boss，加上保險箱那件事，他會想”照顧好”Dylan也是理所當然的（正確來說是補償，虧欠跟彌補信任構成的三大動機）。

 

直到Daniel頻繁的發怒搞的所有人如坐針氈，他們的Boss則因個人隱私被強烈侵犯，難得硬起脾氣，大發雷霆，他們所有人才開始意識到整件事情的嚴重性。

 

 

Daniel精細的掌控Dylan的行蹤，准許誤差範圍是一百八十秒，剛開始誰也沒注意到這種轉變，因為年輕的魔術師不會像無理取鬧的女朋友每隔幾分鐘打給男友一次查勤，你在哪裡，你旁邊是誰，自己在外面午餐吃什麼這些問題他也不會問，基本上，Dylan的日常行程Daniel全都熟記於心──具體一點的說，他是 **看著他** 完成這些事情的。

 

就拿他們的作息來說吧， Dylan好歹是個曾任職於美國政府部門的單身中年男子，生理時鐘異常固定，他晚睡，早起，在同樣的時間出門運動，會機械式的進食但不太在乎是否能入口，常吃的外賣就那幾家，穿的衣服永遠是品味糟糕的襯衫或是整套西裝，Daniel則是完全相反，四騎士基本上都是貓頭鷹，夜晚才是他們的舞台，缺乏日照讓Daniel的皮膚甚至蒼白到有點不健康，這導致他們不會在中午以前討論事情，畢竟要面對四個睡眼惺忪毫無活力的魔術師是全世界最痛苦的任務（Lula跟Jack會像一對苦情的牡丹鸚鵡雙雙倒在沙發上用哀怨的眼神瞪著每個逼他們清醒過來的兇手，時不時發出淒厲的哀嚎，但他們一致同意絕對不要去叫Daniel，除非有人想被冷嘲熱諷一整天或看Daniel跟Merritt沒完沒了的相互攻擊）

 

所以當Dylan一早走到廚房想找點東西吃的時候，看到穿著深藍色套頭毛衣的Daniel把煮好的咖啡遞到他面前時，年長的男人幾乎是驚嚇多過於感謝的接過來（真的不能怪他，畢竟:「 **那個Daniel** 居然會早起 **幫人煮咖啡** ？」）。

 

他們面對面站在廚房的中央，陽光穿過半開的天窗照射下來，曬在Daniel柔軟微捲的棕髮上，令他像隻慵懶的貓半瞇著眼，配上原木色系的裝潢風格，畫面顯的有些太過溫馨，（如果不是Dylan尚未開機大腦完畢尚在準備狀態，他可能會不小心伸手去揉摸Daniel的頭，即使會觸怒對方也無所謂），完全不像一幫罪犯正躲避來自全球的緝捕，咖啡飄來的香氣薰的他整個人都醒了，後面傳來烤箱計時器”叮”的聲響，Dylan瞪著馬克杯，思考今天起床的方式到底哪裡不對。

 

見他沒有要喝的意思，Daniel一臉冷漠的補充：「我沒下毒。」

 

Dylan一秒回神，結巴的道歉：「Wow！這真是──呃──Danny ？ 抱歉，我是說，謝謝」 _天啊──！_

 

魔術師聳聳肩，捧著自己的那杯，頂著沒睡醒的臉越過他走到別的地方去了，留下被咖啡感動與震驚參半的Dylan。

 

「如果你注意到的話，烤箱裡面有麵包，同樣沒有下毒」幾秒後，Daniel的聲音從另個房間傳來，雖然語氣平靜的可怕，但Dylan硬是聽出了對方的不滿，只得苦笑的嚥下反駁。

 

他把麵包從烤箱內撥到餐盤上，恰到好處的酥脆，麵包還是抹了奶油的。

 

**_真是見鬼_** 。

 

 

 

 

Dylan沒意識到這並非Daniel偶爾為之的人性化反應，而是一種警示，Daniel知道他幾點清醒，花多久的時間換衣服，在Dylan盥洗完畢走到廚房的時候，Daniel的時程表上分秒不差的走到”喝咖啡”的選項，如果他給他的咖啡底下墊著紙巾，那代表Dylan的刮鬍泡沒有弄乾淨（Dylan喝到第三杯咖啡才意識到Daniel的”貼心小提醒”，不得不說這真的很尷尬，比被自己年紀小的人照顧什麼的），從早上的咖啡開始，牆上開始出現被撲克牌跟飛鏢釘住的各種外賣店折價卷，送洗的黑色大衣準時回到他的衣櫃內，Dylan不是特別著重在生活上的那種人，但再怎麼遲鈍，FBI鍛鍊出的直覺老是讓他感覺房間內的擺設有被移動過的痕跡，雖然東西都在原處，角度也一樣，但就是，說不上來，好像有什麼人在窺視他似的。

 

原本會短缺的消耗品一直有人在幫忙補充，不是直接放上一罐新的，而是打開罐子倒進去的那種補法，偶爾他想到要嘗試什麼道具來模擬，就會在房間櫃子最明顯的地方上找到，從玄關走向客廳的時候老是會踢到轉角處那張放著小丑雕像的黑色高腳桌，有幾次踢得太用力了害他腳趾痛的要死，淤青隔了好幾天才漸漸淡去，Dylan沒跟任何人說過這件事，但他現在想不起來上次踢到讓他恨的要死的高腳桌是什麼時後，Dylan穿上睡袍，好奇的離開房間，下樓，一路走到高腳桌的位置，他看了很久很久才從木板深淺不一的刮痕看出來高腳桌技巧性的被人往旁邊移動了幾公分，就那幾公分的距離，完美的保護了他的腳指。

 

他的床單都是同一套，但Dylan強烈懷疑有人拿去送洗過，並趕在他回家之前鋪回去，週五晚上他到某間中國餐館去外帶套餐，才剛要上車離開，店員帶著帽子急急忙忙跑了出來把他攔住，道歉的同時給了他一個小紙袋，他疑惑的打開，發現是用一疊紙巾包好的一套免洗餐具，包含筷子、湯匙跟叉子。

 

上次他叫了外帶要去蹲點，要吃的時後才發現餐廳沒給餐具，害他只能狼狽的用吸管充當筷子撈來吃，還弄髒他少數幾件裝扮用的名牌上衣。

 

那天晚上Lula好心提醒他領子跟胸口有沾到汙漬，他換完衣服出來懊惱的問對方有沒有什麼辦法洗掉染色的地方，Lula看了一眼，直接表示交給專業的去處理最有效。

 

Daniel背對著他們坐在吧台邊，低頭不知道在寫些什麼。

 

今天他還是忘記跟餐館提醒要幫他放餐具進去。

 

真的，很難不做連想

 

這種細膩到有些恐怖的貼心，不，已經超越貼心了，這根本──

 

就像是有人在跟蹤他，替他安排好所有的事。

 

Daniel一點反應也沒有。

 

如果這是道歉，未免也太過火了，Dylan每次想跟Daniel討論他的行為，一但對上那雙藍的嚇人的眼睛就什麼話也說不出口，他當然不可能直接去問Daniel那些事（「嘿！Danny，是你幫我補充沐浴用品跟換洗床單嗎？」不要說是Daniel，任何有羞恥心的成年人都不會承認堪比變態的暗戀行為的），有幾次他試過鎖上房門，換了固定吃的餐廳，結果隔天因吃不習慣而拉肚子，不意外的在鏡子後面的櫥櫃裡看到被移到與視線齊平的胃藥跟止瀉劑，不知道是心理因素還是年輕的魔術師真的用這種隱晦的手法侵犯他的隱私所造成的不適，他無法過得好像天下太平，異樣感揮之不去，他試著開玩笑套Jack的話，問他們是不是趁著他不在家打賭誰能闖進他的房間，沒想到Jack一臉無辜問他：「什麼？」

 

「Boss，你有東西不見了嗎？」Merritt問。

 

Dylan發現Daniel看了過來，面無表情，忍不住緊張的拉了下衣領，「沒有，我只是……我就問問」

 

「搞不好掉在哪裡了吧，是你的就是你的，總有一天會出現啦！別太擔心！」Jack歡樂的安慰他，甚至開起Dylan年紀的玩笑，被Lula一巴掌打在頭上給拖走了。

 

他應該是有點生氣的，因為那瞬間，不管是不是Daniel做的，他就是不爽他空白的，故作無辜的臉，他故意當著所有人的面問：「嘿，不過我的房間好像偷偷住了一個家庭小精靈，你們有人看過嗎？他讓我覺得我很像奴役奇獸的混帳，如果你們有人幫我換了床單，我很感謝，但拜託別再這麼做了，好嗎，我會不好意思的」

 

催眠師的眼神簡直，如果不是Lula在旁邊開玩笑，Dylan幾乎都覺得他像技術太差被抓包的愚蠢輕少年，下一秒就要認罪。

 

「為什麼我沒有家庭小精靈，這不公平！」

 

「Boss，如果有的話我會幫你把他釘在木板上做成標本送你的哈哈哈哈哈」

 

Daniel依舊毫無反應。

 

 

 

 

週二那天早上他臨時接到他用化名委託的回報電話，一講就是二十分鐘，有幾個重點與他原新設想的有出入，雖然變數很麻煩，可提前收到通知提前改變總比到時被人打的措手不及好，Dylan掛掉電話後又花了將近兩個小時才把打亂的計畫做了初步的變更，沉浸在思緒裡太久，他完全就是被餓到回神的，低頭看了時間才發現已經是下午兩點半。

 

Dylan今天忘了下樓拿咖啡（不想思考為什麼喝Daniel固定早起幫他泡咖啡會變成一種生活習慣），他連忙換了比較輕便的外出衣物，抓了鑰匙打算出門去買個什麼來充飢，下樓的時後他發現年輕的魔術師平躺在沙發上看書（沒人奇怪他為什麼都窩在家，說真的，如果Daniel一連好幾天跑的不見人影，那他們才真的要擔心），聽到Dylan的腳步聲，他把書攤平放在胸上露出了臉，帶著些微的怒意質問：「你今天比較晚。」

 

完全不適恰的開場白，Dylan是有資格無視他的，只是年長的男人看到茶几上放著兩杯裝滿明顯是放到冷掉的咖啡的馬克杯，整個氣勢就軟了下去，他溫和的解釋:「有個電話，需要處理一些事情」，他刻意不提咖啡，反到停頓了幾秒，試探性的問，「有急事？」

 

「No。」

 

「Danny？」

 

「 **NO。** 」

 

「好吧好吧，……那你想吃點什麼？我去買？抱歉，你餓了嗎？」

 

Daniel哼了一聲表示同意，（以及「沒錯都是你害的，我餓了」）重新埋回書本的世界，但當Dylan穿上外套準備出門前，他忽然補了一句:「今天Papa Johnson沒開。」

 

「……你是怎麼、你是怎麼知道我要去吃那家的？」

 

Dylan僵在原地。

 

那顆該死棕色捲毛的所有者眼神完全沒離開過小說，「他們家週二披薩跟飲料半價，你喜歡他們的氣泡飲料，他們前天開始重新裝潢，但週日的特惠套餐你從來就不吃所以我猜你不知道， Yamada壽司的折價卷我釘在牆上，右邊，紅心七。」

 

Dylan完全不知道要怎麼回答，那種異常感，這不應該，因為──Daniel的催眠技巧是眾所皆知的爛，他本人更不樂意學。

 

 

他不該照著Daniel的意思走。

 

太荒謬了。

 

 

Dylan什麼也沒說，關門走人。

 


	6. 控制狂的邏輯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 放飛自我的吵架中。

 

 

不知從何時開始，Dylan對Daniel的雙重標準似乎讓大家產生兩種錯覺──BOSS脾氣變好了，以及Happy Daniel ， Happy Life（沒錯他就是如此的折磨人）。

 

好像曾經在訊問時扯過Daniel的頭髮，對著Merritt叫囂，與Jack扭打時戳眼踢蛋樣樣來，外加啟動咒語是「Blow me」輕浮無禮又傲慢的人不是他們的BOSS一樣，他甚至沒把Dylan對前同事的糟糕行為算上去。

 

若非他們集體鬼遮眼，就是這種轉變是極其細微且緩慢的，一點一滴侵佔他們的認知，就像Shrike的樹，樸實頑強的用歲月去成就一項魔術，選在準確的間點上張狂的跳出來跟大家說「Surprise！」，單看結果的話，也許會讓認識Dylan的人都震驚不已也說不定，曾經不甩上司不屌同事頑固難搞的前FBI探員碰上驕傲自大的年輕魔術師，已經退化到只有吃鱉的份（比方Dylan說「不行」，Daniel就會面無表情的瞪他直到Dylan解釋一百種不行的原因給他聽，或者找到Daniel同意的備案，又或者在 **參考** Daniel的 **意見** 不會危害到整個團隊運作時，直接採用Daniel的方法，還要迂迴的表示他評估過了此方法可行，試圖鞏固他位 **在上面** 的領導地位），可惜所有人都是溫水裡的一鍋青蛙，被Daniel用打火機慢慢的燒烤，歡樂的讚嘆天下太平，感謝他們地上的Boss－－Dylan跟地下的Boss—Daniel總算脫離學齡前的幼稚爭吵，學會如何正確有效的在小組會議上討論，公誠開布，用詞成熟，沒有「你不是我們的Leader，或者FBI，或者魔術師，Whatever，我不想聽」跟「你不滿意你退出啊我才是老大」等互扔爆米花的肥皂台詞，Lula都想各給他們一張星星貼紙以示獎勵了，（至於Dylan，如果你想知道的話，他是鍋蓋，結實，難以撼動，不鏽鋼，不透明，頂端有著老派浮雕把手的鍋蓋）。

 

不免令Merritt半是讚賞半是消遣的感嘆，Daniel能在一缸子的魔術師底下把基本障眼法與行為誘導融進生活中還運用到出神入化，不愧是天才中的天才。

 

催眠師懷疑Dylan本人根本沒查覺Daniel想幹嘛，再不然就是他知道但無可奈何，考慮到目前為止Daniel的行為是何等的荒謬（沒錯兇手就是他，不會有別人了）而Dylan居然還沒爆炸，Boss放棄掙扎的速度未免也太快了些。

 

有2%的他奢望這種轉變只存在「Dylan因為搞丟過他們一次故他在掌控上變的比較寬容」的前提下，簡稱補償作用，有時候Dylan跟Daniel的相處模式簡直就是愚蠢專制的爸爸跟叛逆難搞的兒子一樣，當爸的永遠都是妥協的那一個，他還很不專業的，毫無隱藏的，甚至直白的問過當事者:「Boss，你變了」

 

Dylan愣了大概三秒，放下手中的報紙，有點玩味的反問他:「喔？真的？我變了？好的還是壞的？哪種變法？」

 

考慮到他不是在暗指其他事情， Merritt在Dylan審視的目光中艱難的挑選用詞，「就是，變了，我不是說這種轉變是好或者不好，你就是，被改變了，像Lula讓Jack更活潑，或者我改變Jack那樣，讓他更像個男人，而非老是被Daniel捉弄的男孩子」就像你遇上Daniel就跟Jack一樣對控制狂言聽計從，一個隊伍裡面有三個Atlas狂熱粉絲可不是什麼有趣的現象，Merritt在最後一秒全憑意志力咬住舌根才沒真的問出口，他習慣性的壓了下帽沿，好緩合他莫名的心虛。

 

「為什麼都是Jack，那你呢？」Dylan反問他。

 

Merritt露出他能想的到最燦爛，最無賴，最迷人的笑容，自信過頭的回答:「我可以毫無廉恥的說經過Henley跟Lula兩大美女的影響，我變得更性感，更容易讓目標聽從我的指揮，我敢跟你保證，當他們聽到我誘惑的，動人的嗓音，都會忍不住高潮」

 

Dylan忍不住癱在沙發上大笑，他花了好一陣子才冷靜下來，期間Merritt還刻意的擺弄出極度不適合他的姿勢，搔首弄姿，（這次他沒敢跟Dylan調情，雖說Henley讓他知道Daniel確實不會因為他勾引他的人就報復他，純粹是對象真的不對，他還不想半夜做惡夢）。

 

「性感？真的？好吧，我希望你是成功的，因為你的催眠術在計畫裡也占了很重要的成份，我們可不希望目標看到你會因為猥褻的糟糕畫面嚇到醒過來，那不會是個有趣的場面」Dylan稍微平復了自己的呼吸，換用一種比較嚴肅的態度，「但這就是我一開始強調的，你們要像個團隊，就要更有默契，你們的風格，你們的節奏，你們的手法，你們的意識－－」

 

「要融為一體，像同個人，只是各自呼吸」 Merritt接著回答。

 

「完全正確」

 

在轉移焦點上，Dylan有優秀過頭的履歷可以拿出來鎮壓其他人，他是專家，畢竟沒幾個人能同時騙過一整團的FBI，國際刑警，魔術師及破解大師，只可惜催眠師第二次可沒這麼容易就被唬弄過去。

 

Merritt忽然靠近Dylan，專注的直視他的雙眼，他收起笑容，壓低嗓音:「那你呢？Boss，你被誰改變了？」

 

Dylan表情一片坦然，那一點的”不確定”被藏的很深， Merritt _差一點_ 就要被騙過去了。

 

「……我沒有被影響」他如此表示。

 

隔了三天Lula忽然問Jack為什麼Dylan換掉他那款風格過於老派的古龍水時， Merritt幾乎是強制催眠自己不要笑才沒把一口咖啡失禮的噴出來。

 

 

那個味道— _天啊那個味道_ —

 

 

到底是人類真的善忘還是Daniel真有戀父情結，Merritt認真的思考了大概兩分鐘，畢竟觀察Dylan的節節退敗與Daniel咄咄逼人的尖銳進攻成為他近期除了調教Jack以外最大的樂趣，他有十足的理由相信原因是第三種，並且正在透過各種跡象驗證他的想法沒錯。

 

催眠師首先在腦中寫下一個名字，後面跟著一排單字:「Daniel，控制，極端，天才，焦慮，自卑，憤怒，自戀」接著是另一行:「Dylan，沉穩，自制，領導／控制，遺棄，護短，躁進，矛盾」，Merritt差點笑出聲，Boss跟難搞先生的相沖屬性比彗星毀滅恐龍還具破壞性，而人的反射行為與做的每一項決定都是可以根據他的個性去推斷的，搭配人事時地物以及他過去數十年豐富的經驗談，準確率通常可達90%，問題來了，如果照Dylan自己的說法「沒有被影響」，而Daniel又很Daniel的維持一慣作風，那爭吵將會是任何情境下的唯一正解。

 

搭配下雨的濕涼午後，一頂帽子，一杯咖啡，一本偽裝用的書，Merritt給自己佔了個最好又最不起眼的角落，沉穩的等著。

十五分鐘後，Dylan從樓上走下來，頂著一頭亂髮出現，不得不說中年單身男子對於自己的外表可以頹喪到何種程度，黑色西裝褲外加有點老舊的皮鞋，白色襯衫隨意紮進褲子裡，左手掛著一件灰色的西裝外套，幸好深藍色的領帶跟皮帶都堅強的守在他們應該在的位置上（對於這點，Merritt的心情既微妙又複雜，因為—老天啊哪天要是Boss的領帶跟皮帶沒有正經整齊的掛在脖子上跟繫在腰上—而且他有預感未來一定會很常發生這種事—他寧可摹擬Tressler的裸體也不願意推敲，理解，或是「看」到整個領帶跟皮帶的主人如何被蹂躪的過程），他低著頭假裝沉浸在文字的世界裡，偶爾用眼角去瞄一下目標物的方向。

 

Daniel正在廚房與Lula交流關於獵奇風格的形勢與道具（「不要染血的兔子，也不要斷頭的鴿子，更不要缺少四肢的貓，收到」她嘟著嘴，Daniel反駁「我們已經吸引夠多麻煩了，PETA絕對是『我不想看到』的名單上的第一名，謝謝」），Jack則在一場 **公平** 的撲克牌對決中落敗，被差遣出去買不同品牌的糖漿與色素，Lula想改進她的血漿配方，讓血漿的濃稠度跟顏色能更貼近真實，會慢慢變色，也不會太快凝固，太稀釋也不行，噴到觀眾臉部的時候還散發糖漿的香甜絕對是錯誤，也不要化學的刺鼻味，她從上午就開始佔領廚房到現在，已經實驗超過十二種版本了，有兩種直接被判失敗，一種比例不對，幾乎就是萬聖夜拿來砸人的腥紅硬糖塊，剩餘的都只有相當微小的誤差（顏色，凝固速度，味道），這也是為什麼Daniel會是她的討論對象的緣故，完美先生控制狂的優點只有在這時後才會派上用場，不可能會有人比Daniel的要求更苛刻了。

 

對此，Daniel直接叫Lula抽一管自己的血出來當參照Daniel也提供了自己的，他們把十二種不同的版本按照Lula描述的理想一一做比對，計算哪個版本的凝固速度跟血液一樣，整個流理台跟餐桌的桌面上放滿了一片又一片的試驗品，再來是顏色的變化，味道就比較麻煩了，因為味道是很主觀的東西，而四騎士中沒有人是吸血鬼，也沒人有異食癖，Daniel跟Lula大概花了三個小時不帶敵意的互相在對方臉上噴血才稍微有點共識。

 

最後他們篩選出五種，灌到透明袋子裡，模擬血液噴出來的樣子，還有斷肢切面合理的出血量，考慮到Lula的風格還是比較誇張的（這句話從Daniel的嘴裡說出來真是莫名的諷刺），他們刪去三種較濃稠的樣本，Lula則在剩下來的兩種之間作抉擇。這六七個小時下來，硬生生把廚房搞的活像是某種邪惡的大屠殺過後，Merritt都忍不住要佩服Daniel能面不改色的繼續下去，也稍稍理解了Dylan所謂好的轉變是指什麼了，加對翅膀，Daniel簡直都快變成血天使了（某部分要歸功於他那雙藍色的，透明的，毫無情緒的眼睛，有著孩子的純真與渾然天成的惡毒）。

 

Dylan原本經過廚房要離開，又折了回來，Daniel靠在餐桌邊，嘴角跟半邊臉頰都沾滿了暗紅色的糖漿，年輕的魔術師正拿著一杯印有立體裸女的奇妙馬克杯面無表情的沉思，衣服慘不忍睹，襯衫外面的毛衣基本上已經呈現報廢狀態，重新長回來的短髮也沾黏到紅色的液體，Dylan頓了好幾秒，神情複雜的問肇事者:「拜託告訴我你們會收拾這堆混亂，因為我不想晚上回來發現得坐在分屍命案現場吃飯，那是糖漿嗎？」

 

對此，Daniel的反應是抬頭看了他一眼，然後說了兩個字:「衣領」

 

「什麼？」

 

「衣領，你的衣領」年輕的魔術師不耐煩的嘖了一聲，隨手將馬克杯放到餐桌上走過來，把手用抹布擦乾淨後逕自伸向Dylan，Dylan反射性倒退半步，但沒能成功的阻止Daniel皺著眉頭，用那雙漂亮的，保養得宜的手抵達目的地，沿著他的領子順了一圈， _喔對，領子，該死的領子，當然是領子了不然還能是什麼，_ 整個空間忽然靜了下來，指腹摩擦布料的聲音被放到最大，他甚至不敢看Lula的反應，由於Daniel過於理所當然又熟練的模樣實在太過驚人，他們集體屏住了呼吸直到Daniel完成任務放下他的手，他還順手整理了Dylan的襯衫，讓他看起稍微整齊些。

 

Dylan侷促不安，掩飾性的扯了下領帶，「Danny，謝謝，但是我可以自己處理」 _Danny？真的？_

 

不過Dylan根本沒心力去修改稱呼問題，不知道是哪個單字扯到了鸚鵡的尾巴，Daniel揚起了嘲諷意味十足的商業性笑容，怒火跟著一長串的文字砸了過來:「處理？我相信你可以處理好，就像昨天那樣脖子沾著刮鬍泡出去一樣，不我不相信你，我不敢想信你就這樣過了，嗯，十年？十五年，居然都沒人提醒你，這很失禮你知道嗎？你要不是人緣很好就是很差，我猜是後者，考慮到你的前同事們是怎麼友好的跟我們打招呼，像群飢餓的野狗緊追著肉塊不放，難道他們就沒別的事可以幹了嗎，說真的Dylan就連我都知道外表跟公關很重要，魔術師有一半就是用外表騙人的，比如說你」

 

雖然他沒看到Merritt，但他就是知道—接收到－－催眠師愉悅的腦波，Dylan真沒打算在Merritt跟Lula面前跟Daniel吵，倒不是說Jack比較遲鈍，但是，心靈大師跟女人？他這輩子的清白都要毀在年輕的魔術師手上了。

 

「我、算了，聽著，我真的可以處理這些……無聊的日常禮儀，好嗎？我是個成年人，你不需要像照顧小孩那樣──」

 

「小孩？噢，不好意思，像照顧小孩那樣是指泡咖啡還是折價卷？」Daniel揚起他的劍，直指Dylan的眉心，豎起渾身的尖刺，打算誓死捍衛他的正義，一場Dylan不期待的戰爭轟轟烈烈吹起開戰的號角，要戰要合皆由不得他，年長的男人忍無可忍，過去幾個星期累積起來的煩躁終於有了爆發點:「你知道我在說什麼，中餐店，床單，尼古丁貼片，需要我一一舉例嗎？」

 

「你沒有證據證明那是我。」Daniel神情漠然。

 

「我是前‧FBI，我多的是方法證明那是你， **家庭小精靈先生** 」

 

「我願意把這視為一種變相的讚美而非羞辱式的諷刺？」

 

「這跟跟蹤狂有什麼不同！」

 

Daniel暴躁的打斷他還沒說完的話:「Ok，所以你先是要求我多像個正常人類一樣關心隊友，不要無緣無故搞失蹤不接電話不回家，現在又指責我像個保母每天穿著圍裙搖著鈴鐺通知你們嘿！飯好了快來吃，嘴巴髒髒擦乾淨， **不要把青菜挑掉** （他捏起嗓子尖叫，右手握拳只留食指在空中左右晃動，左手則插在腰上，盛氣凌人），或者你們不可以吵架，因為Dylan爸爸會不高興，Jack你真的該停止用糟糕的催眠技巧讓我把Lula的內衣變成一群白白胖胖的鴿子，Lula不要再用道具嚇唬速食店員工，至於Merritt先生新的嗜好也許是勾引有婦之夫吧，我不知道，容我提醒所有人裡面就你的生活水準最像個小孩子，起碼Jack還知道襯衫髒了要拿出來洗而不是扔在沙發上，這就是你說的處理，我至少有十個以上的理由能夠反擊」

 

被無端扯入戰局的Lula忍不住抗議:「我沒有嚇他們，是他們神經太纖細了而且那幾隻鴿子還在訓練－－」

 

「Wow，我可不記得我勾引有婦之夫」Merritt跟著反駁，但身處暴風中心的兩人完全忽視來自隊友的雜訊，持續進行嚴酷的攻防戰。

 

Dylan朝他吼:「這他媽的跟我們的對話有什麼關係？」

 

魔術師整個人氣場都改變了，他站的筆直，雙手握拳，眉頭不自覺的抽動，Daniel尖銳的質問他:「重點是，Dylan你的標準能不能不要這麼浮動？你叫我進來，我進來了，現在你又叫我出去，是我搞錯了什麼還是你的表達方式有問題？還是你乾脆告訴我你在想什麼，你不要我了，還是你找了其他人頂替這位置？」

 

屬於他最陰暗的，最自卑的地方在腦中歇斯底里的尖叫，被無限制放大到噁心的程度，他知道Jack跟Lula的相處方式，也看過Merritt與Jack的互惠關係，為什麼到了他這裡對Dylan就會是種問題？

 

「什麼？我不是那個意思，Danny，我沒有叫你走，我沒……！」

 

他哽住了。

 

因為Daniel看起來既孤單又委屈，不要問他怎麼看出來的，他就是知道，鋒利的刀口下，年輕魔術師極端的思考模式已經將屬於自信的區塊徹底隱藏，徒留每次上台前，總是緊張又焦慮的Daniel，他太了解那個表情了，他以前常在鏡子裡看到相同的＂面具＂，瀕臨破碎，倔強的用不值錢的自尊固定在臉皮上，無人的時後才敢奢侈的拿下來，讓負面情緒盡情的宣洩。

 

**_他媽的。_ **

****

Dylan硬在胸前的那口氣怎麼也發不出去，他深深嘆了一口氣，改用像當時在澳門那樣，安撫與勸誘的溫和語氣，婉轉的表達他的想法:「問題是普通人，普通朋友不會幫對方做這些事，你懂我的意思嗎？這太……太親密了」 **太過頭了** ，就好像，Daniel正融進他的生活裡似的。

 

可這不就是他一開始冀望的嗎？＂合作無間＂？照他對Daniel的理解，年輕的魔術師並沒有錯，是他過於放任了，Dylan暗自斥責自己的失職，「Danny，人跟人是需要空間的，屬於隱私的那種，像Lula有權利在她的房間裡面亂丟內衣或者偷藏Jack的內褲，以及不昭告天下她的排卵期—抱歉」Lula聳聳肩表示不介意。

 

「那很好推測，我懷疑還有誰不知道」

 

「Danny」他警告，Daniel不領情，「哈！我懂了，你現在是在指責我侵犯你的私人空間，啊－－多麼殘忍，甚至不懂得感恩」他笑的扭曲，舉起雙手表示投降，「我懂了，Boss」他又重複了一次，眼神亮到不可思議，這讓Dylan好不容易壓下去的脾氣再度衝了上來:「看在上帝的份上，這是女朋友或著老婆在做的事！Danny！女朋友！或者老婆！」

 

「你沒有女朋友！」他瞪他，兩秒後Daniel用一種被背叛的表情咬牙切齒的問他:「你也沒有老婆，還是你有我們不知道？」言下之意是 _如果你有你就死定了。_

 

他環視全場，躲在角落的Lula雙手一攤迅速的澄清:「別看我，我不知道」， 催眠師放下手中的書，故作無辜「與我無關的性生活我一概不過問」。

 

「是啊謝謝你的提醒，不知道是誰慫恿Jack在酒吧裡學別人的女友在廁所叫床的聲音，你毀了我的周末還有一頂帽子。」

 

Dylan忽然覺得頭有點暈，他既疲累又尷尬，而那隻姓Atlas的鸚鵡幾乎就要變成憤怒鳥飛過來啄他了，出於責任感，以及飼主有義務調適家中寵物負面的情緒，他只能耐住性子回答:「我沒有」

 

Daniel挑眉。

 

「真的沒有，我跟Dray也已經很久沒連絡了，你自己都說我單身了」

 

「那我看不出問題點在哪，除非你的問題是你把我當女朋友」，Daniel癟著嘴，「或者老婆」他接著補充。

 

前FBI願意用全部的家當發誓， 他不用當催眠師也能接收到Merritt過於活躍的腦波活動，他根本直接反應在身體上了， Merritt真以為自己比Henley或Lula還纖細，纖細到可以塞進沙發旁的縫隙裡嗎？

 

話說回來，他們原本吵的主題是什麼，又怎麼開始的，Dylan一點頭緒都沒有，從不在嘴上饒人的Dylan滿腹無奈，說來說去也就剩那麼一句有解釋跟沒解釋一樣的，毫無誠意與說服力可言的:「我不是那個意思。」

 

他懂，好嗎，真的， **他懂** Lula一臉不忍心是什麼意思，謝謝關心，不用提醒。 **現在誰才是鸚鵡？**

 

Dylan一點都不期待Daniel會放過他，果然，後者維持一慣的語速斥責:「換句別的台詞，Please，我聽膩了，還有是你叫我關心隊友的，你，好嗎，你。」停不下來的手指繼續在兩人之間來回比劃。總有一天Dylan會忍不住改良姆指銬就為了制住Daniel的小動作，好報復他送他的一頭白髮，但現在他要先報復他看戲的騎士們。

 

「那其他人呢？比方說Jack？你會幫他整理領帶嗎？」

 

「第一，Jack沒事不會打領帶，第二，他有女朋友，你想半夜上床睡覺的時候發現枕頭底下壓著一塊帶血的屍塊嗎？」

 

女騎士覺得自己受到冒犯了:「我才不會那麼無聊！」而且那才不是什麼屍塊，那是做工精美的小腿肉！

 

「Lula？」Dylan再接再厲。

 

Daniel居然非常不Daniel的翻了白眼:「同上，我只跟自稱單身的女人上床，你的邏輯根本前後不通」

 

「Merritt—好吧當我沒說」

 

「「 **嗯哼** 。」」－－來自Daniel的不屑與Merritt的雙重蔑視攻擊。

 

年輕的魔術師似乎被他搞混了，他困惑的看著Dylan:「我一直以為我們兩個人之間我才是想比較多的那個，我才是控制狂，你不是」

 

「這跟那沒關係，反正我就不是那個意思－－Shit！我要遲到了！」

 

他早該在二十分鐘前出門的，現在要準時抵達目的地已經是不可能的任務Dylan煩躁的抓了下頭髮，迅速的穿上西裝外套後就往玄關衝:「反正你們記得把廚房收乾淨就對了！」

 

「Dylan」Daniel叫住他。

 

「嗯？」

 

「你的襪子，左右顏色不一樣」

 

這次Dylan摔門前總算記得回以一個中指。

 

 

 

巨大的摔門聲震的Daniel閉上眼抖了一下，他深呼吸，暗自準備了至少三十個句子好反擊來自Merritt的任何消遣。

 

顯然兩位魔術師都低估了Lula驚人的想像力。

 

回過神的Lula興奮到不行，逮著Daniel瘋狂的問:「我錯過了什麼嗎？ Atlas？你要當爸爸的『媽媽』了嗎？你們什麼時候結婚的？所以以後叫要你Rhodes太太嗎？喔天啊拜託你們一定要補辦婚禮！你會穿婚紗嗎？我可以幫忙！」

 

Daniel隨手抄起水果刀就往Lula的手臂上插，女騎士放聲尖叫:「噢！你就這樣對待一個清純的美少女嗎？這真是太過份了，會痛耶！」魔術師冷笑，反手把刀子抽出來後射到木架上去，迅速的退開半步，讓Lula孤單享受今日第N次的血漿洗禮。

 

 

 

「你血漿灌的太多了。」

 

 

 

 


	7. 國王的驢耳朵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他們開始意識到，衣領與見鬼的女友問題不過是前哨戰，在未達成停戰協議前，在Dylan簽下得以滿足Daniel的不平等條約(喔他會的，等著看吧，過去的經驗充滿著血淚赤裸裸的攤在那，簡直就像在嘲笑大家──這是遲早的事)，或者Dylan終於受夠Daniel這個自大的小混蛋，打算硬起來讓魔術師知道誰才是Daddy，甚至兩人就乾脆拆夥老死不相往來（「我不覺得控制狂這次會讓爸爸逃走。」Lula如此表示。），無論是哪種，他們都遠遠未到任何一個可以爆發的標準，衝突只會日漸擴大，腦人的持續下去，將所有人都捲入這場詭異的肥皂劇裡。

 

5-C.

 

 

下午的爭執不過是他們漫長戰史中不起眼的一小頁，抄在隨便一張廣告紙上再夾進去的那種，上頭還沾有汙漬、油垢與螞蟻的屍體，畢竟Daniel跟Dylan的脾氣都離和藹可親太過遙遠，而兩人分別都是徹頭徹尾的混蛋（專業度難分軒輊，無理度各有所長），連Lula──四騎士中最 **善良** 可親的女孩子──都學會不要參進去勸架了（不合時宜的冷笑話──NO，別再嘗試；令人尷尬的打氣── **NO** ，百分之百的失敗；充當裁判── **絕對NO** ，提油救火）。

 

顯然當晚的Daniel似乎沒打算忠誠的守在門前等當事人出現，進行他們未完成的對話（不如說是咄咄逼人，繼續性騷擾Dylan身上舉凡衣領、外套、帽子、圍巾等貼身衣物，讓他們維持合乎高檔餐廳的禮儀標準），但這不代表他任何行為會因Dylan **不認真的抵抗** 而罷休，事實上，他們還侷限在言語暴力而非肢體上的衝突正是Daniel不肯放過Dylan的主要原因。

 

顯然易見，不是嗎？他露出的破綻耀眼的如同一顆興高采烈的恆星，在眾人面前發光發熱，旋轉跳躍，難以忽視，再巧言的舌頭也難以辯解，讓櫻桃梗纏成麻花卷也改變不了事實。在Dylan失敗的、愚蠢的反擊中，Daniel的怒火與狂喜幾乎是同等的強烈，他不能呼吸，氧氣與二氧化碳爭先恐後離開他的肺，大腦在高速運轉中幾近失能，全身上下運作中的器官，每條該死的神經，每滴無名的、沸騰的血液都在叫囂兩件事：

 

他 **知道** 了，以及， ** _那個懦夫_** 。

 

Dylan知道了，而他選擇逃避，就像往常一樣，真相高聲疾呼自身存在，他卻閉上眼當個不問世事的聾子。

_國王長著驢耳朵！國王長著驢耳朵！國王長著驢耳朵！_

開心了嗎？

Daniel簡直想把撲克牌插到他腦門上。

 

**_Dylan_** ** _逃走了逃走了逃走了_** ，沒有箱子，沒有手銬，不在舞台上，沒有人牆，甚至不是密閉空間，時間充裕，沒有充滿水跟食人魚的魚缸，他在百分之百安全的情況下逃走了，在他面前，故作鎮定，彷彿什麼事都沒發生，他吼叫，怒目相視，想動用權力來命令、指揮，試圖把整個情境扭轉成J‧Daniel Atlas無理取鬧的日常（他多擅長這個），好似他根本無心面對他們之間的問題，還有比他更重要的事情亟欲處理（他對他的期待未免過於不切實際），Dylan喝了咖啡，接受他對生活品味的 **餽贈** ，然後反過來指責他的不是，血漿跟領帶都是粗糙的障眼法，Dylan穿不好的襯衫，顏色不對稱的襪子也是， ** _他逃走了_** 。

 

去他操蛋的約會，他明明讓人提早處理好，整裡的比Dylan給的檔案規格還要完整，紅色的，顯眼的檔案夾，附註完整的時間、地點、照片、人數、特徵、環境、障礙物、可被利用的標的物等等，用電腦標準字體重新騰打，甚至就放在他的辦公桌正中間，四周的雜物都被清開，乾淨的像塊淨土，Dylan毋須消毒、換上無塵衣，帶上手套，或用工整嚴謹的態度小心翼翼翻閱那份檔案，他大可邋遢的只穿一件洗到脫色的上衣與四角褲，躺在隨便哪個他想躺的地方，對那份文件做任何他想做的事， **任何事** ，哪怕只是翻開那份文件，不滿意咒罵個兩句都好，Dylan卻連看都不看，寧可浪費時間再跑一次。

 

**幼稚** ，以及，一點都 **不意外** 。

 

年輕的魔術師帶回冷漠無辜的虛假面具，抹掉血漿，給了現場觀眾一個虛偽至極的假笑，可惜內在情緒太過強烈令嘴角有些扭曲，他忽略來自其他人等不怕死的揶揄，抽走掛在椅子上的濕毛巾仔細清潔雙手，盛氣凌人回到他位於地下室的個人空間，一頭栽進圖紙與道具的世界中，誰也不理。

 

 

 

 

 

6-A.

 

做為年紀最小的騎士，Jack過去一整年跟著Merritt學習關於催眠術的種種（做為回報，他則充當Merritt無藥可救的玩牌生涯中最後一根浮木），他在許多地方上下了苦功，關於人性的，關於情緒的，關於 **腦波** 的，還有在混蛋的道路上更加精進的，如何在噁心人的同時順便削人一把的技巧。他們不談道德，不問是非，純然技術性的磨練，日日夜夜四處征戰，努力研發第三專長，並在酒吧歷經無數次失敗與羞辱後躲回Lula的懷裡尋求安慰（偶爾還能獲得一些火辣的 **補償** ），樂此不疲。

 

他的靈感總在奇妙的時間點出現，悟性不是太快就是過慢，比方說，最近他從Dylan終於換掉他那雙老土的破爛球鞋的行為中得出了一個跟Merritt相似的詭異結論，即：

 

「Dylan試圖透過控制Daniel想控制Dylan的行為來控制Daniel」。

 

會察覺這點，還得完全歸功於他賭輸了撲克牌出去充當跑腿的，以至於Jack沒有 **現場** 參與到上一場精采絕倫的大戲，在甜膩絳紅的糖漿命案現場與Lula獵奇的斷肢秀裡，他聽的是他寶貝女友鉅細靡遺、加油添醋與Merritt過分精簡的綜合版本，畢竟後者忙著在沙發上大笑，狼狽的換氣，（Lula為此搞了一份劇本，純手寫，附上全彩，可愛但潦草的插圖與肥皂劇特有的浮誇旁白，在手臂上還插著水果刀的狀態下，請求他的小男友分別飾演Daniel、Dylan兩個要角，並在Jack模仿兩人聲音語氣演示台詞的時候加入許多不必要的技術性指導：「對對對，就是這裡，你要深情的一點，帶點懇求意味，尾音要勾人，要失落，要倔強，還要委屈，懂嗎？因為你的小男友正懷疑你對他不忠，你就快失去他了你得做點什麼！」他從不知曉Lula骨子裡也存有那麼一絲的莎士比亞的魂魄以及恰克‧帕拉尼克式的瘋狂，還有伍迪艾倫灰色苛刻的人生觀，而他感覺他的內心就像一整片使用中的麥可貝拍攝現場，每粒細沙每顆碎石上都貼滿Daniel的臉）正因如此，Jack被迫體驗了無數回兩人心境的轉變，揣摩各種眼神與肢體動作，到，有點太深入的地步。

 

一半的他忙著讓Lula笑的像隻喝醉的信天翁，咯咯咯咯，翅膀開心的扇在他身上，羽毛甩的到處都是，像場嘉年華，碧海藍天中他是她停靠的港口，床頭擺放風景畫裡唯一的主角，情緒高昂，令整個空間都充斥著愉悅跳動的音符，Jack每隔幾句台詞就停下來，嘴角上揚，心不在焉的問她：「是這樣嗎？還是要再更Atlas一點？嘿，我沒有當控制狂的天份，你得教我，手把手的教，他是這樣看Boss的嗎？（微微皺起眉毛，收起下巴，讓劉海垂下來，陰影蓋住了他部份表情，整個人籠罩在一股灰色沉重的氣場裡，湛藍的瞳孔毫無情緒，乾淨的嚇人），還是這樣？（臉微抬，雙手插腰，挺起胸膛，掛上禮貌與輕蔑參半的商業笑容，就好像他正在面對什麼巨大的威脅，他必須要強調他的存在，他具有掌控情勢的能力，他不害怕任何挑戰，或明或暗，哪怕是一隻小螞蟻入侵他的領地，他都會用最高規格的態度全力抵抗，就好像，他 ** _必須_** 要這麼做一樣）。」，Lula幾乎坐不住，仰躺在沙發上笑罵：「Shut up!!!」，他們的手腳以一種微妙的姿態纏在一起，Jack右手搭在她的大腿上，歪著頭聽Merritt窩在另張沙發內爆出的犀利吐槽。至於另一半的他，正努力遏止自己的大腦不要飄到太遙遠的地方去，這不是件簡單的活，特別當你的導師名字念做Merritt，概念有時候會直接進化成畫面，然後脫口而出，惹火所有具有思考能力的生物。

 

比方說，他正在想像 **Daniel跟Dylan上床** 什麼的。

 

Jack幾乎是咬著舌尖才沒真的說出口。

 

_Dylan_ _無助又茫然的眼神瞪著天花板，眼裡塞了太多水氣，在劇烈的晃蕩中不斷滴下，枕頭、被單濕的不像樣，他掐著床沿，試圖拖動被折彎的身體，離開另一具溫熱的肉體，即使是一公分也好，但他還沒成功，隨即被一雙漂亮的手給制止_ **──打住──** _Daniel_ _裸露的身軀壓著他的，汗水在腰際間滑出了一條性感的軌跡，他舔了舔下嘴唇，不顧Dylan吃痛的抽氣聲，俯下身，親吻Dylan的胸膛，他的牙齒惡意的叼住其中一粒紅腫的果實，在每次挺進的時候便重重的吸允_ **──Jack操蛋的打住──** _Dylan_ _反射性的扯了扯Daniel的頭髮，手指無力又顫抖，不知該阻止還是放任，Daniel撥開他，手指在Dylan的嘴唇上揉壓，食指跟中指深了進去，夾住Dylan的舌頭，攪弄了幾秒，享受Dylan因缺氧而緊繃的身體，再讚賞似的給他一個極其火辣的深吻_ **──天啊該死的Jack你真的得打住打住打住打住打住打住打住打住打住打住打住打住打住───────！**

 

Jack笑的簡直像剛吸完一整包大麻一樣，嘴角都要裂了。

Merritt（當然了他什麼都知道）看他一副剛從學校圖書館偷情完，燦爛過頭的樣子，用下流兩個字來形容他的表情都算的上是一種讚賞。

至於Lula，她甩了甩一頭長髮，看著兩位男性心照不宣的淫蕩嘴角，開心的如同收到一隻可以任意穿戴皮膚的漂亮狗狗（噁）。

 

 

Dylan應該要生氣的，正常人被莫名其妙質問──特別是干涉私人生活領域這塊──都會生氣的，但是Dylan感覺上比較像是在安撫Daniel（「說真的，『我不是那個意思』到底是什麼意思？誰來翻譯一下？是指：（A）Danny小寶貝如果需要溫暖還是抱抱的話儘管來Daddy的懷裡，Daddy很樂意唱晚安曲給你聽只要你不要拔我的白頭髮，還是（B）Daddy只是在跟人談公事，我對天發誓那個女人、喔好吧那兩個女人絕對不會變成你媽咪，那個酒保跟服務生外加門口的保全也不會是！或者（C）我知道內衣褲跟襪子還有深淺色衣服要分開洗我只是太累了忘記整裡，你願意幫Daddy把襪子們湊成對嗎？是哪一種？」，Lula忍不住嫌惡的吐嘈他：「為什麼我覺得 **你** 才是有 **Daddy issues** 的那個？」），避免他擴大災害到其他人身上（說的好像他們真的會介意似的，還有，Dylan不是個特別合格的老大，在處理Daniel的時候更是拿了荒唐的， **大寫的D）** ，只好犧牲小我完成大業（而他們三人絲毫不打算給予任何同情或感激）。

 

那天晚歸的Dylan疲憊的站在家門前苦惱許久，三名無聊的騎士則躲在閣樓的窗台輪流用望遠鏡往下看，他們檯面上的Boss龜在門前，先是對於開門這個行為產生極大的障礙，並懷疑有人在這平凡無奇的黃銅門把上動手腳，使他無法握住超過一秒，接著開始用雙手殘害他的髮根與毛囊，加速禿頭的速度，再來失去不管是對於人生還是實際上的方向感，在原地轉圈圈，最後，Dylan忽然對他們的安全屋──一棟擁有老舊外牆的獨棟公寓──興起了摧毀的念頭。

 

「賭他多久可以把牆踹破，還是Boss不想用門了，明天開始無法從那個洞鑽出去的人都得在家顧家？」Merritt用氣音問，立即被Lula跟Jack一上一下的各揍一拳，示意他閉嘴。

 

時針走到二之前，他們可憐的Boss終於認清一件事，想成為浩克怒吼著撞開門來場轟轟烈烈的＂男人對談＂是多麼不切實際（他是真的有衝動想把Daniel拎到半空中對他咆哮一翻，不管言語邏輯，純粹精神上的抒發，至少物理上他佔盡優勢，但這並不具有實質意義上的幫助，Daniel在最初的驚訝過去後就會回復成一慣的冷漠，帶著他招牌的羞辱式讚美，諷刺Dylan完整的釋放自己壓抑的一面該是多麼令人讚賞的行為，敬業到連肉體都回到史前部落時期，靠著拳頭與吼叫聲一決上下的程度），他停止凌虐那堵斑斕無辜的老牆，雙肩毫無精神的垂下，用半是勇氣半是赴死的壯絕態度轉開了門鎖，金屬摩擦的聲音在寧靜的街道中迴響，效果如同賽道上的鳴槍，三騎士好似巴普洛夫的狗，瞬間發揮團隊精神，默契十足的離開閣樓，墊起腳步移動到樓梯間，憋著氣，肩並肩趴在地上往下看，興奮但安靜的期待他們也不知道在期待什麼的大戲。

 

整個屋子靜悄悄的，僅剩長廊跟樓梯間的燈還亮著，Daniel連晚餐都沒出現，顯然他已重新窩回他的專屬 **巢穴** 中，也許正站在鏡子前模擬下一次的表演，又或者坐在那張紅色的單人沙發上構思，沒人知道。非常時期，Dylan其實也不太敢踏進去裡面單獨挑戰Daniel就只為了看他在幹嘛，要知道年輕魔術師的控制傾向涵蓋範圍相當廣闊，四散堆疊的木箱裡塞滿數十種拘束道具，舉凡手銬、皮帶、鐵鍊，牢籠，乃至折磨人用的枷具、鐵處女、針椅等，無所不包，對於每個道具的機關跟脾氣瞭若指掌，有時候還會親自動手增減一些活動空間。他不怕Daniel，真的，是那環境，那氛圍，那主角，層層因素堆疊出的效果能輕易的引爆人類的恐懼因子，Dylan試想了一下他會遇到的畫面：工業用照明燈打在正中央，沒被光照射到的地方昏暗不明，水泥地上盡是形狀奇異扭曲的影子，Daniel坐在他的王位上，十指交扣，背景全是些外觀老舊的中世紀刑具……。

 

Dylan打了個寒顫，果斷的舉起白旗投降，反正Daniel也沒有很認真的延續他們的戰場，不如就這樣吧。

 

他摸摸鼻子，轉身上樓，三騎士只聽到他在客廳來回走動了幾分鐘，接著是踩踏木梯發出的嘎吱聲，木門打開，然後闔上，替漫長的一天來個不完美的謝幕。

 

Lula失望的用頭來回碰撞Jack跟Merritt的肩膀，腳尖在地上敲出腦人的節奏。

而Dylan一直到睡著前，都說不清楚內心的確幸與失落究竟是怎麼一回事。

 

 

 

 

6-B.

 

Jack與Merritt外出了幾回踩點，在不引起他人注意的前提下到數個公共場合進行實驗，順便驗收Jack的催眠術成果（他們真的悶了太久，太久沒有上街放縱了，每個人都快樂的彷彿擺脫夏令營與輔導老師還有直升機家長，數天內Jack達成的戰績如下：讓一個在咖啡店裡大聲咆哮的無禮中年男子付了一百五十塊美金買清潔工使用的橘色水桶，並主動要求幫店家清洗玻璃櫥窗已表歉意，在店家拒絕的時候哭得像個三歲小屁孩；成功讓一對情侶堅信可以用速食店外貼的菜單來點菜，你只要用力『拔』海報上的圖片即可；賣場外，由Merritt吸引目標注意，Lula技巧性的解開一名年輕女子的內衣扣子，再讓Jack”抱歉的”從他的購物紙袋中拿出該件內衣還給對方，成功獲得臉頰上的口紅印與一巴掌；讓一名不合格的酗酒父親把自己銬在路燈上懺悔，大聲朗讀他是怎麼折磨他的妻子與兒子。），Lula則興奮──或是說過於熱情的──承接化妝師與造型師的職位，偶爾下去充當助手或串串場，她天天沉溺在打扮兩枚巨型娃娃的喜悅之中，無法自拔，以至於他們花了比預定時間還多三天才完成此階段的任務，帶著報告回到安全屋。

 

又是一個帶雨的憂鬱星期一上午，連天氣都跟他們做對似的，屋子裡充滿了雨的腥味與老舊木頭的霉味，Dylan忙著到處佈線，應付來自國際刑警與FBI的搜查壓力，截至目前為止，他們有兩個偽裝用的安全屋遭到洗劫，每個都將他們誘導到完全錯誤的方向，還有三個＂助手＂故意被逮捕，提供套好的情報給＂抓捕大隊＂（這次沒有鴿子就是證據這種赤裸裸的嘲笑，裝瘋賣傻逞一時之快只會讓獵犬們更加專注在一些 **徵兆** 上，降低所有人的安全係數），長久下來Dylan練就出一個強悍的鐵胃，專應付各式高壓情況，這對他來說只是過去二十年人生中習以為常的生活技能，就像吃飽飯洗個碗，去出去倒垃圾什麼的，可接連悲哀的天氣狀況讓他整個人好像泡在福馬林裡的醃漬物，掙扎著呼吸，然後慢慢的沉到甕底。

 

國際刑警與FBI真的不算大問題，問題是，就像殺不完的，蟑螂、螞蟻、菸甲蟲，清不完的衣魚、衣蛾，還有腦人的跳蟲，他們鋪天蓋地，他們無所無不在，他們張牙舞爪的恐嚇，他們不同品種之間又相互殘殺，但對人類來說，這幫小東西連握緊爪子表示憤怒都看不到，唯一願望是鎖上門，封住所有的縫隙，在每個角落放上水煙，燻他個七天七夜，老死不相往來。

 

他有時候真的很煩這些人。

「啪」的一聲，Dylan把他整理到一半的資料扔到桌面上，引起Daniel的注意，他端著咖啡冒出來，看Dylan癱在沙發椅上，疲憊的揉著太陽穴，在得到對方默認的許可後，Daniel把咖啡遞給Dylan，接手過去分析資料與照片。這是他一生中少數幾次覺得Daniel像脾氣高傲的家貓偶爾肯當貼心暖暖包的特殊時刻，並且誠摯的希望Daniel不要在他快暴斃的時候嘶吼著要飼料，要摸摸，要玩耍，要順毛。

他快死了，精神上的。

 

「FBI？」Daniel用比平時略高但輕柔的聲音問他，蘊含的小心翼翼與害怕 **恰到好處** ，勉強讓Dylan的呼吸稍微通順了點。

「FBI。」

「止痛藥？」

「嗯。」

 

兩分鐘後，Dylan得到了一盒成藥及一杯溫開水，他在Daniel的注視中吞下藥錠，咖啡重新回到Daniel手中。

然後是長達二十二分鐘的沉默。

 

Daniel轉著筆，時不時在文件上做記號，Dylan有時候也挺佩服Daniel手指的靈活成度，舉凡任何能用手指頂起來的東西，Daniel都有辦法讓它在十指間相繞，有時候看起來的視覺效果就好像Daniel真的會魔法一樣。

年輕的魔術師隨口問Dylan：「去警局郊遊的是Heimer、Ada跟誰？」

「Bernard。」Dylan閉著眼，有氣無力的回他。

「我以為他叫Berg？」

「那是他的姓氏。」

「噢」Daniel冷哼：「他最好不要刮鬍子，頭髮也不要剪，再配上他愛穿的深咖啡色的皮外套，看起來更像熊，你知道他說話的時候眼睛會不自覺睜大，並露出一口黃牙嗎，他身上的菸味我隔著兩條街都能聞到，還是那是他的體味？用意在吸引伴侶？」

「我說過了，不要拿他的名字開玩笑。」Dylan不怎麼認真的警告，畢竟那真的是事實，他第一次看到Bernard的時候，粗曠的外表讓他差點不專業的把對方誤認為馴獸師，去處理不知道哪個白癡買錯的火雞。

天知道火雞的戰鬥力有多高，他們不得不用木箱堆疊出臨時的柵欄好避免一場可食性動物反撲的災難。

「你沒有反對關於他外貌的部分，還有他不介意。」

「他不介意是他不敢，我介意。」

Daniel翻了白眼，Dylan才不是 **真的** 介意，但他是個很有風度的人，他不會戳破這點小謊，所以他原諒Dylan的心口不一。

「Ok ok，Heimer表現的還可以，但Ada大概要到下周才能回來了」

「Why？」Dylan倒是第一次聽說。

　Daniel給了他一個假笑，不自覺的彈指，筆被他彈到空中轉了幾圈，又落回到他手上，「來自你 **寶貝前女友** 的野性直覺，雖然他們是真的無法從她身上查到有價值的情報，但你的 **寶貝前女友** 堅持她有問題，這算不算女人的戰爭？你下次找人的時候可以不要找跟你的 **寶貝前女友** 差不多的類型，這真的很容易讓人產生不必要的聯想，還加深了你的混蛋形象。」

Dylan不鳥他。

五分鐘後，Daniel高舉雙手：「我道歉。」

「……他不是我的寶貝。」不再是了。

「前女友？金髮？有雙知性美麗的大眼睛？」

「 **Danny。** 」

「FINE！你真是個難搞的聊天對象，而你們居然還有臉說我是最難相處的那一個！」

Dylan繼續裝死，Daniel則憤怒的翻動紙張，幾分鐘後再度陷入沉思中。

任誰都沒看到前FBI嘴角上的微笑。

 

於是當Jack、Merritt與Lula浪夠了，買了所有人的午餐（份量多到超過反省、玩過頭的罪惡感、補充體力與彌補，直達墮落的的程度），回家當乖孩子時，看到的剛好是 **爸爸** 跟 **媽媽** 正在客廳培養感情的 **溫馨** 畫面。

「你不是抽掉A-75跟E-08還有E-09這三個地方了嗎？為什麼還要叫Ford找人弄這部分？」

「……為什麼你會知道？」藥效讓Dylan有勇氣坐起身看他。

「這個嘛，因為我看的是 **你的** 藍圖，然後更新時間也是最新的版本？」年輕的魔術師瞪大雙眼，癟著嘴，表裡如一的展現他的無辜。

Dylan就像一個擁有專門惹事生非且正處叛逆期兒子的單親家長，對這種「我沒錯你不可以罵我；好吧也許我有哪裡做錯但你至於這麼兇嗎；我錯了所以呢你想怎樣禁足我啊」的眼神具有各種免疫力，他態度強硬，他態度必須強硬。

「Daniel，檔案只有在 **我的** 電腦裡面有，而且我有加密。」高‧安全級數‧的加密。

Daniel困惑的看他，就好像他才十歲，第一天知道別人的電腦是不可以任意使用還黑掉密碼順便侵犯他人隱私的，會有道德與法律上的問題需要面對：「那是問題嗎？」

Dylan忍不住提高音量：「 **那當然是問題！** 那當然是侵犯隱私的問題！那怎麼不是問題！而且你從何時開始改行當駭客了？還是你找了誰來幫忙？」

「Jack說人都要至少精通三種專長（還在玄關偷聽的Jack縮了一下，Merritt安慰性的拍了拍他肩膀），看樣子你不喜歡，好吧，所以？」Daniel理直氣壯的反駁，他扔下文件，雙手環胸，豎起了一半的刺。

「我沒有不喜歡，只是你要用在對的地方，不是用來偷窺你的朋友，你的同事，你的合作對象，或者你上司！」

「你敢說你沒被Merritt用他那糟糕的催眠技巧或是低級的誘導性對話套過？」

「起馬他不犯法而且那是被套話人的問題──」

「恐嚇威脅趁火打劫沒有犯法，我記住了。」

「Daniel──」

年輕的魔術師不讓他插話：「如果是同事那他的電腦是屬於公有財產沒有隱私問題，理論上只有擁有者才有權求償。」Daniel舉起食指貼心的補充：「以防你忘記，住在這裡的每個人都是通緝要犯，打官司之前你會先因其他罪名被扔到監獄去。」

「哈哈很好笑──」

「合作對象才是最該被調查的重點目標，這還是你教我們的，如果他背景不乾淨還是另有所圖，那我的所作所為無疑在拯救所有人，你該謝謝我。」

Dylan噎住，Daniel心平氣和的補上最後一句：「最後，你不是我上司，再說了解我們的任務到底有哪裡不對？」

「……我們需要談談。」

「我們 **正在** 談。」Daniel瞪他，一副你才在無理取鬧的控訴模樣。

「……之後，反正不是現在，就，先把事情做完。」

「Whatever，你說了算，那你到底要照新的藍圖還是舊的，還是兩邊都要？」

Dylan嘆氣。

「兩邊都要，一個備案，有總比沒有好。」

「我代勞？你看，這不是省事多了嗎，我知道你要求我要『商量』的，但在我看來根本浪費時間，最終目的並沒有改變啊。」Daniel端起咖啡，乖巧又溫順的看他。

Dylan回了他一個標準、完美、堪稱典範的中指：「 **Atlas，去你的** 。」

「不客氣」

 

三騎士探頭，確定危機解除後依序走進客廳，但所有人都心神不寧，動作顯得有些急促。

「呃，聊天愉快？」Jack問，隨即被Lula擠到旁邊去。

Dylan疲倦的看他：「感謝詢問，你是從哪裡看出來那是愉快的聊天？我可能需要向你學習如何只觀看事物好的那一面，這樣我的人生會光明一點。」

Merritt摸著他的光頭，笑的十分詭異，似乎是在斟酌他的用詞：「Boss，他這樣，很久了嗎？」

「……大概一個多月了？」

「你確定，他這樣，正常？」Lula用一種『 **你瘋了嗎你瘋了吧拜託告訴我你沒瘋** 』的表情靠在門邊手指著Daniel離開的方向。

「搞不好他只是想展現友好的一面？」又或者是替上次的晶片事件道歉（「 _想得美_ 」他嘲諷自己），Dylan的辯護能力簡直脆弱到不可檢驗。

「透過 **操控** 你的生活作息？」只聽到最後幾句的Jack補上一刀。

這一刀的威力之大，足以震懾住現場所有人，連Lula都沒能給Jack一個讚賞的吻。

Dylan噎住了，天知道他有多克制自己不往其他方面想，那些細節，藏的如此巧妙，變本加厲。

今天早上Daniel甚至連牙膏都幫他擠好了（Daniel哀傷的控訴：「我拿錯牙刷，我擠了牙膏，我是個混蛋，我有罪。」）。

 

自家Boss畫風突變，拿不準該對他的寶貝鸚鵡怎麼辦，只能頹喪的自欺欺人，四騎士的三人原本全都準備好爆米花與啤酒，等著看戲，不過Merritt很想問Dylan，現在降級調到外勤去還來不來的及（他們會緬懷過去的榮光，那段Daniel會閉嘴聽話的美好歲月，從此只能放在記憶的殿堂供人瞻仰）。

 

他們開始意識到，衣領與見鬼的女友問題不過是前哨戰，在未達成停戰協議前，在Dylan簽下得以滿足Daniel的不平等條約(喔他會的，等著看吧，過去的經驗充滿著血淚赤裸裸的攤在那，簡直就像在嘲笑大家──這是遲早的事)，或者Dylan終於受夠Daniel這個自大的小混蛋，打算硬起來讓魔術師知道誰才是Daddy，甚至兩人就乾脆拆夥老死不相往來（「我不覺得控制狂這次會讓 **爸爸** 逃走。」Lula如此表示。），無論是哪種，他們都遠遠未到任何一個可以爆發的標準，衝突只會日漸擴大，腦人的持續下去，將所有人都捲入這場詭異的肥皂劇裡。

 

 

 

 


	8. 哈梅爾的神經病

7-A.  
  
  
  
  
舉凡認識Daniel，與其共事過的人（且魔術師確實知道對方是誰的條件下），通常會五成惱怒四成崇拜外加一成的狂熱帶著本人都未察覺的人質情結如此評價這位年輕的魔術師：「Atlas？他是個不可多得的混蛋，驕傲自恃，傲慢無理，口無遮攔，他還是個要命的控制狂──操，他是個天才好嗎！」  
  
  
他們堅信自我的犧牲必能成就偉大的藝術，無數的影子甘願站在魔術師的背後享受同樣一片掌聲，以一種令人讚賞的節操成功讓Daniel奴役他人的行為合理化，並將Daniel玩弄觀眾於掌心之間引發的尖叫聲視為最高的讚賞，不得不說他們在成就暴君的道路上走的是無比堅定又慷慨激昂。  
  
  
  
而少數幾個被他歸類到朋友（儘管當事人並不想承認）分類底下的傢伙，在聽完上述評價後，不留半點情面癱在沙發上歇斯底里的狂笑，在啤酒與撲克牌賭局的助興下極盡苛刻的補充：「聽過一個故事嗎？Daniel正準備用他那頭溫和無害的捲毛還有水藍色的眼睛征服全世界！他穿著帽Ｔ與牛仔褲，從哈梅爾出發，延路吹著笛子，向東行走，足跡踏遍半個地球，地上留下來的腳印開出一朵又一朵的色彩豔麗的花朵，他可以命令北風與太陽，操控雨的行蹤還有雲的脾氣，神說要有光，就有光，他的手錶是一到十三為一個循環，吃的食物都是從帽子裡『碰』一聲掏出來的，Daniel十指靈巧的在音階上浮誇的跳動，他的秀場是殿堂級的歌劇院，是貧名窟裡的廣場中央，甚至在海盜處死俘虜的夾板上，全憑他那比宇宙還善變的心情，他穿著睡衣站在金門大橋的頂端，對著底下來來往往的車潮宣布，『我替你們帶來了無限的快樂，你們理應臣服於我！』，於是聞聲而來的群眾被他的音樂所蠱惑，帶著一臉驚喜與狂熱交錯的笑容尾隨他上天下海，無所不在，人龍越拉越長，從高空中往下看，成千上萬的人形似老鼠，前仆後繼走進他那位在皇后區的巢穴中，成為他最忠實的信徒，他們相互分享，不定期佈道，手拉著手產生巨大根深的連結網，哪怕遭到奴役也甘之如飴，因為天堂的樣子就是Daniel的樣子，儘管維持天堂富麗裝潢是用給他的錢堆起來的。怎麼樣？這故事有沒有很勵志？」  
  
  
  
至於Dylan，他們的Boss，未來天眼的接班人，困擾的抓著頭髮，在結巴與不結巴之間，意味不明的表示：「 **Danny** 沒那麼糟糕，他只是 **偶爾** 會 **鬧鬧脾氣** ，基本上他還是 **很善良** 的……」（偶爾鬧鬧脾氣造成的最大危害不過是他拒絕聯繫Dylan害得Dylan被人裝箱扔到河裡去，很善良則是指Daniel跳下去把人給撈上來這一段，ok，大家都懂，真的。）  
  
  
下一秒，他生氣的轉頭回去責備他 **忠誠** 的騎士們：「說真的，這故事是誰編的？我叫你們要有想像力跟創新力，不是叫你們改行當編劇！」  
  
  
挨罵的騎士們並肩坐成一排，由右到左，彼此間的距離緊密到不可思議，像窩在電線杆上的麻雀，眼裡的壯絕彷彿前方正有暴風來襲（倘若藝術就是生活本身，報酬則源自於他的痛苦，那所有人都能慷慨的用五分錢砸死他一輪）。  
  
  
Merritt手放胸前壓著他的帽子，頭向左完美的傾了 **八度** ，神色完美的演繹了經典老歌TellLaura I love her裡的男主角，淒哀而美麗，專心致志的替自己未來的墓碑默哀，他的腦波盡責的在空中創作一首又一首歌功頌德的詩歌，闡述Merritt這個人如何在魔術界與催眠界裡建立起不可磨滅的地位，又因何事而殞命。  
Lula抱著Jack的手臂，像小女孩抓著他的粉紅寶貝泰迪熊一樣，穿著帶有破洞的絲襪的腳時輕時重踩在Jack小腿上，委屈的嘟著嘴，眼睛水亮的不可思議，活像在畢業舞會被禁足的獨生女，令Dylan感覺自己的混蛋指數正在加深，他發誓Lula的乳溝從未這麼 **清晰又立體** 過。  
Jack用他招牌的狗狗眼──九成九是跟Daniel學的──那個我沒錯你不可以罵我；好吧也許我有哪裡做錯但你至於這麼兇嗎；我錯了所以呢你想怎樣禁足我啊──的委屈版本盯著他看，可憐兮兮，淚光閃閃，旁邊還有Lula甩動充當尾巴的外套袖子。  
  
  
  
Dylan頓時覺得家裡正值難搞青春期與更年期的眷屬來到四個之多。  
  
  
拋棄理智放飛自我的人數則來到五個。  
  
  
五個！  
  
  
  
  
  
講點道理，他們可是要去搶劫的好嗎？他們是搶劫犯好嗎？要是讓受害者與追隨者看到他們如此毫無專業素質可言幼稚缺乏成年人應有的責任心的一面該做何感想？（多可恥，他居然在此種狀態下承認了罪行，在沒有FBI、國際刑警與輿論壓力的狀態下理智全失的發表作為搶劫犯應有的職業操守，職業欄填的甚至不是魔術師，真是了不起的墮落，幹的好，前‧FBI探員Dylan Rhodes。）  
  
  
  
  
客觀點來說，當討論的主題是四騎士的整體而非個人時，會根據聊天對象與其生產地域決定他們的形象。比方說前陣子紐約那群執筆的禿鷹恨不得上天下的掘地三尺用上三輩子修來的詞彙竭盡所能的採用各種角度論述四騎士，深怕遺漏任何細節都是對自身專業的極致侮辱，他們先從最基本的商業角度開始談起，投資報酬率、商演率、曝光率，把華爾街與好萊塢那套搬過來，連著三天興高采烈統計各種數據並製作成毫無意義的圓餅圖投影至螢幕上全國放送以示專業，（他們不能簡單的闡述一件事實，反而西裝筆挺，道貌岸然，用上八成的演技與兩成的胡扯故做深沉在兩個小時的特別節目上分析他們的表演帶來的產業效應與整個秀場生態，再用珍貴的半小時剪輯四騎士精彩的過往並加上毫無意義的旁白），來賓對於四騎士 **直白** 的宣傳手法要不崇敬，要不不以為然：「……我的意思是，我們都知道好萊塢法則是怎麼一回事，廣告、置入性行銷、脫口秀、訪談、貼滿時報廣場的海報，我們討論的是在社群網站上的讚數、分享數，我們討論的是金錢，是心理戰，我們討論的是超級杯上每秒幾百萬美金的廣告成本，全都是為了什麼？為了獲得更大、更長遠的利益！這還只是豪賭的其中一枚籌碼，沒人能保證百分之百成功，即使整個產品的背後有千人為單位的團隊在運作，你懂我的意思嗎？而這些傢伙，這些傢伙──我敢保證這些傢伙的助手不超過二十個，看看他們之前的表演場地在哪裡？街頭，酒吧，然後一夜之間，碰！三百萬從天而降！他們當真是用錢砸出了知名度！看看這個，真鈔！鑑定過的！我敢說這是前所未聞的，這些個電影公司、廣告公司都該學學，觀眾要的夠直接了，他們要刺激，他們要創新，你告訴我，誰又會拒絕被付錢找創新的刺激呢？」，就連讚美都迂迴到讓Daniel忍不住寄了一本字典過去叫他們最好重新學習一下英文的使用方法，並對於長春藤名校的水平採直線式墮落發表了極其苛刻的評論，（Lula負責每隔幾頁就用麥克筆在上面塗鴉，Jack與Merritt則體貼的挑了一些 **實用單字** ，諸如dildo、aphrodisiac、impotency等，製作成額外的魔術小卡，標榜能輕鬆上手，快速整人，在十秒內將朋友變敵人，敵人變殺手──是的，只有在這種時候，他們的團結與執行效率才高到不可思議，智商也低的不可思議）。  
  
  
  
當討論到一個段落後，電視台果斷研究起四騎士的＂犯罪行為＂，聳動的標題，惱人的肯定式問句（兩次搶劫：四騎士──小偷或俠盜？），各種網路謠言、疑似留出的藍圖、神秘的前助手發言等輪番在不同電視台上播出，試圖將議題帶往道德與社會層面，增加整體的深度。他們開放正反兩派各坐一方展開激烈論戰，從現有法律漏洞吵到美國保險公司與投保民眾間長久間的不平等問題，辯駁四騎士的行為是必要之惡，並質疑政府部門對於相關法案的漠視是出於骯髒的商政考量，犧牲廣大弱勢族群的權益來保障少數人的社會地位，逼的有關部門人員不得不出面澄清，要知道這年頭該怎麼用更有誠意的措詞包裝內裡的空洞還要避開陷阱可不是件容易的事，簡直活生生的PR修羅場。同時他們也火速的另闢戰場，討論科技的進步是提供人類更深的隱私保障，還是逼迫所有人都赤裸站上運算法則的方舟（要將臉書拉下水未免太過容易，畢竟他們未曾從第一線戰場退下來過，哪怕矽谷的暴君再三出面也一樣），強烈質疑互聯網的安全性與資訊保障安全性（「你可以選擇是否將身家底細暴露在網路上，選擇！使用者才是暴露一切的人！真的不想個人帳戶被盜用就動點腦子，不要再用白痴密碼！比方說你媽的生日或你他媽的體重！」）。一時間，人人都相爭站在道德的至高點，盛氣凌人相互叫罵。正煩躁的Daniel當然不會錯過傾倒汽油桶加大火勢的時機，某天夜晚，他在面無表情的欣賞某節目的來賓口沫橫飛譴責他們專斷獨裁自以為義警的私刑行為正是破壞整體社會制度與和諧氛圍最大的兇手，並強調超級英雄只該存在電影漫畫還有八歲小孩的幻想中，撻伐他們蔑視這種大眾認可的規則體系與其強制的執行力正是反社會的人格展現，呼籲大眾不該追隨這種神經病時，悠哉的將該主持人找未成年少女性交易的照片與錄音檔寄到了對家的媒體手中。  
  
  
  
「瘋子，那是庸人對無法理解的偉大想法的稱呼*。」Daniel如此表示，翻掌之間，一對鬼牌憑空冒出，黑紅交錯的小丑嘴角的笑意竟比年輕魔術師的表情還可親。  
  
  
  
高速公路追逐戰無疑贏來了一波不小的高潮，就像人們現在喜歡看英雄墜落，在地上狼狽掙扎，面有不甘的受苦一樣，無趣的日常生活，苦悶乏味的工作與各種能激起人類生存慾望的刺激娛樂磨的觀眾口味是越來越大，如同魔術，已經沒人會對帽子與兔子投放超過一個眼神的關注了，倘若物件換成鱷魚或科摩多巨蜥，並添加些疑似斬首斷肢的獵奇橋段，那才有鼓掌叫好的價值（「這不表示你能在被剝皮的活體兔子身上刺繡。」，「閉嘴，自大狂。」）。現在話語權從主播、記者、部落客與各領域專家縮小到FBI、CIA、國際刑警與法醫，背景也離開了攝影棚，來到了金門大橋上，消防車、救護車、受驚嚇的民眾、努力清場的警方、汽車燃燒的臭味、直升機刮起的風全攪和在一起，推特上大量的轉發與發布於臉書的數百則直播快速襲捲了眾人目光，被放大的生死百態，鉅細靡遺的彷彿發文者就坐在副駕駛座上，摀嘴皺眉的人們全神貫注在每條由大寫字母組成的跑馬燈，虛情假意的關心，實則努力壓抑內心對於災難直線上升的病態興奮感，與廢鐵一同燃燒的腎上腺素加劇了情緒起伏程度，華麗的在失控背後推波助瀾。看著西裝鼻挺的發言人義正詞嚴的指責這是打著高道德旗幟的危險犯罪組織，呼籲各界提供相關資訊，反覆強調一定會將餘黨繩之以法：「正義必將得到伸張！」他厲聲說道，姿態如此堅定，彷彿正義之神瑪特派遣下來的使者，渾身上下充滿勢在必得的氣勢，離開鏡頭後卻在背後相互扯著後腿，與宙斯、黑帝斯的關係有87分像（也不能全怪他們，誰讓最大的主謀就他們之中呢）。  
  
  
  
最後就輪到魔術界了，這些高傲做作的小混蛋，絕口不承認滿腹的崇拜（在此之前，誰也沒能搞出讓全國上下連續數天二十四小時不間斷討論的驚人魔術，還加碼放送好萊塢規模的動作場面與狗血情節，如果每個魔術師都必須比照辦理才能在業界生存下去，那集體退休與集體過勞死也只是遲早的事），直到結局揭發的當下都要站在瘋狂的人群中帶上高深莫測的面具故做深沉，然後相互打聽只有行內人才可能知道的祕辛與獻技給天眼的辦法（看在禽流感的份上，放過鴿子吧。）。  
  
  
  
神話、醜化、美化，話題中心的他們承受一切，並樂在其中。  
  
  
  
（順帶補充，騎士們相互的評價則單純許多：「小甜心、朋友、老大跟老大的男朋友。」，「寶貝女朋友、朋友兼師傅、偶像還有老大。」，「Atlas與他的狂熱粉絲們，Boss。喔對！還有Atlas的不狂熱粉絲，也就是在下我。」，「同事、同事、會騙人的混蛋同事、Dylan。」）  
  
  
  
  
  
  
也許「Daniel是個迷人的混蛋」只限於與他親近的人才能獲得的感情回報（Daniel對外人的混帳指數可是高到熱氣層的程度，渣起來就像撒旦親兒子，相較之下，他對自己人的嘴砲簡直是溫柔且富含深沉愛意的），他們為此心懷感激，並對Daniel每個人性化的改變高興不已。  
  
  
  
但他們沒料到年輕魔術師的混蛋指數還能隨著時間流逝不斷向上攀升，華麗的迎來歷史的新高點，刷新所有人對地獄的全新認知。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

7-B.  
  
為了確保他們的新任務──那個在除去搞笑、相互扯後腿、觀察兩名情商相加依舊是負數的男人們愚鈍的談戀愛（「拜託！我以為大家都有共識了！他們應該去找間房間！否則Dylan就不該穿Daniel買的衣服！」）、外出放風惡作劇之餘還得專心籌備的那個任務，進度不至於緩慢到目標預備要進棺材前五分鐘才能執行，Dylan不得不空出每個星期三的晚上來開會，希望能有效率的統合所有人的進度（對其他人而言，這不過是在樓上還是在樓下吃晚餐的差別），意圖結束這種半放假半工作的糜爛生活，進入全神貫注的準備狀態（從什麼時候開始，剩他一個人在苦惱關於舞台的問題，其他人都在苦惱戀愛問題？）。  
  
  
  
數張藍圖攤放在木桌上，一旁白板則貼滿便條、照片與寫滿變動事項，洋洋灑灑，字體放浪不羈。Dylan咬著筆桿，幾秒後筆尖指著桌上標示A7-9的地方發問：「Ok，所以這邊能爭取到多少時間？五分鐘？六分鐘？」  
  
  
「不不不，你還要把路程算進去，從這邊，」Jack用紅色的螢光筆在地圖上拉出一條線，「到這邊，只有兩條路可以走，如果你能搞定保全、攝影機跟其他工作人員，全部扣掉的話，至少也要……多少？兩三分鐘嗎？」  
  
  
「精確一點。」Daniel雙手撐在桌上，語氣尖銳，「六分鐘與兩分鐘中間差的時間夠Merritt跟門口的保全來一發了，考慮到他的年紀，得花時間站起來順便整理一下褲子。」  
  
  
「正確來說是一百五十五秒。」搶在催眠師反擊之前，Lula趕緊將計時器上的時間平均後給了一個數字出來，Merritt只能瞪著眼送給Daniel一個極具下流意味的中指。  
  
  
「很好，」Dylan說，拿筆的右手迅速在紙上記下，「你們可以有兩分鐘的時間。」  
  
  
「兩分鐘？」Jack問。  
  
  
「一百二十秒。」Dylan咬著筆桿回答，眼神專注，Jack鼓起嘴，眼巴巴的看著他，但Dylan毫無反應，這意味著沒有討論空間，意味者他得更加勤奮練習他的開鎖技巧，天知道他有多恨客製的安全鎖，既不嫵媚動人，也不和藹可親，還忠貞不二，Jack確信Dylan知道他還沒搞定最後三個拆不開的特殊零件（好吧他承認他是稍為進度落後了一點）否則他都要懷疑Dylan是不是在報復前陣子他們三人外出渡假過得太輕鬆，留他一人獨自在家面對Daniel當方面的折磨（也就是說，關於＂Boss喜不喜歡吃包著泰國菜的辣味墨西哥捲餅＂的答案是否定的，下次別幹）。  
  
  
但，老大說了算，於是他將求救目光扔向Lula那裡。  
  
  
忍不住幫男友做垂死掙扎的Lula懷著他那份渺小的希望再次確認：「不會太趕嗎？雖然時間是我記錄的，但試的人是 **Daniel** ，一百二十秒等於剩下77%的Daniel，那幾乎是兩個Merritt了。」  
  
  
「等等，Atlas是單位嗎?」Dylan錯愕的抬頭，「兩個Merritt又是什麼鬼？」  
  
  
「不然一點五個Jack或我也可以？」  
  
  
這回換單位之一的Merritt用堪稱性騷擾的語氣插嘴：「喔我相信他可以的，他當然可以，一百二十秒，那不是Atlas的平均速度嗎？比我還快呢。」  
  
  
「Easy。」沒理會Merritt的垃圾話（與Lula驚訝的口型：「你試過？」），Daniel冷哼，右腳微向前將某樣東西頂了起來，一枚汰換下來沾滿灰塵的燈管出現在眾人眼前，燈管在他雙手間輕輕一翻，成了一只手掌大小的沙漏，「計時一百二十秒整？」他問，並用驚人的力道將沙漏重重的敲進了木頭裡，那雙該死漂亮的手一移開，一個直立在桌面上的傳統計時器就此誕生，沙漏的下半部牢牢的鑲在木桌上，堅強吸引住所有人的目光，細白的砂礫無聲移動，受地心引力的拉扯，擠過中間狹小的空間，跌近另一半空瓶裡。Merritt在一旁毫無誠意的鼓掌，Lula一點都不想給自大狂先生任何反應，將碼表扔回桌上（即便他們對彼此間的把戲可說是見怪不怪，而她也甚少一眼即透對方的手法，且Lula必須承認自從Daddy到現在都還擺不平媽咪這點真心遜斃了，大大減低了他對Daniel盲目的崇拜指數，是的他們都不想在爸媽 **離婚** 時成為沒人要的那個，安靜才是上上之選）。  
  
  
Dylan──就像往常一樣──放棄與之對抗（他們所有人都是，像是某種不可言說的默契），只有Jack不知所措的盯著「大人們」瞧，彷彿他是個可憐的七歲小男孩。  
  
  
  
模擬的場地裡，Daniel實行的每個細節都到位到無可挑剔，他眼中看到的不是這個地下室、木箱與臨時搭上去的監視器，而是吵雜的人群、擁擠的長廊、神情緊繃的工作人員、全神戒備的保全、攝影機的死角與空檔、階梯數量、電子鎖與偷竊來的感應卡，所有記載於資料上的一切，偷拍的錄像與照片協助他＂重建＂整個場面，他的穿著，應對台詞，隨著地點與面對的人有條不紊的變換著，如果不幸在哪裡被牽制，可以從哪裡將時間偷回來（他是那麼自然的說著預想好台詞，將語言的藝術活用到極致，急促的、憤怒的、謙卑的、崇敬的、事不關己的態度收放自如，他那雙總是毫無情緒的湛藍眼睛則將他的演技昇華到另個高峰，葬送了目標最後一絲脫逃的可能），若連旁觀的Lula他們都無法看穿Daniel藏匿與轉換道具的時機點，基本上就沒什麼問題了，他的手腕一項是最好的，Daniel卓越的演技成功將所有人都帶到情境之中，而Dylan手中的筆從未停止在紙上記錄，他的腦中同樣高速運轉，計算這時其他人負責的部分與Daniel相互配合的程度，藉著年輕魔術師的模擬找尋任何被忽略的細節與盲點。  
  
  
  
Daniel漂亮的在沙漏落下最後一搓白沙時抵達＂終點＂，連催眠師都無法找碴，Dylan揮揮手示意他能回來了，低下頭去將剛剛的記錄補充在檔案上面，年輕的魔術師站在終點的木箱上朝眾人行了個浮誇的大禮，十足老派魔術師的做風。  
  
  
  
「我不知道你那天要改穿燕尾服上場，你該提前通知我的，我得幫其他人搭配整個系列的衣服！」，Lula挑眉，並帶著驚奇的表情問他：「還有你是真的、真的認為廚房外面那個短髮長腿穿細跟的可愛女經理會跟你調情？你看起來不像她的菜。」  
  
  
「沒錯她不是我的菜但她會主動跟我調情而我會在十五秒內擺平她還順便稱讚她的新耳環跟她很搭然後偷走她的通行證。」年輕的魔術師隨手拿起硬幣，任其在十指間翻轉，並隨口補充：「我也沒有要穿燕尾服，但我不反對你去挑戰Janelle Monae在奧斯卡紅毯上穿的那件黑色禮服，你可以在裡面藏一打鴿子跟整個布萊梅樂隊，這樣我們連出場音樂都免了。」  
  
  
「她甚至不認識你！」Lula大叫。  
  
  
「那她可以準備開始認識。」Daniel露出他招牌的假笑，除了嘴角以外沒有其他多餘肌肉移動的假笑，眼神冷漠的像看一盤煮失敗的茄汁紅醬牛肉丸義大利麵，「誰知道呢，再怎麼說我都比跟她搞婚外情的禿頭大廚好太多了，別否認了你們一定也同意，她擦的香水簡直就跟我在中世紀木乃伊標本上聞到的一樣，我很訝異她除了有與工作環境不相符的低俗品味外，竟然還沒因為天天對自身加工不適當的恐怖時尚而遭到公司開除。」  
  
  
「哇喔，我不知道自戀還可以繼續升級，你們有人更新他的軟體嗎？從Win8升到Win10之類的？」Merritt環顧四週，食指指著貼在白板上的Daniel照片：「你知道嗎，我想我可以接受原本舊版通用的Atlas，那個『混蛋，驕傲自恃，傲慢無理，口無遮攔，還是個要命的控制狂！』的版本，至於新的這個？」他指向Daniel，「就要考慮一下了。順帶一提，我考慮不要的機率是四個Jack。」  
  
  
單位之二的Jack扳起手指一臉困擾：「77%的Daniel等於兩個Merritt，也等於一點五個我或Lula，那四個我是多少？」  
  
  
「八年級的數學問題，Jack，0.77X=2Y=1.5Z，四個你大概等於五點三個Merritt跟兩個Daniel，全部去掉循環小數點。」回答他的是窩在電腦前，一臉疲倦的Dylan。  
  
  
火上加油一向是Lula的天性，她生來就是熱愛在戰火旁喝著啤酒跳舞，在製造麻煩這條道路上，女魔術師總有用不完的精力，她興高采烈的問其他人：「那為什麼Dylan不算單位？」  
  
  
「因為我負責在你們像群幼稚園小女生吵架的時候收拾善後，我是你們的保姆，這就是原因。」Dylan感覺自己生無可戀，然而他的苦難離結束至少還有一個任務的距離，在他對面，名為Daniel‧誰都別想踩我‧Atlas的人就像任何一隻被慣壞的，厭惡分類在食肉目犬科犬屬狼種的亞種底下所有生物的高傲純種家貓，陰森森亮出爪子，不甘示弱豎起全身的毛髮抵抗：「總好過一個硬體從上到下都散發腐爛氣息的舊時代偽金屬廢棄物，連升級的可能性都沒有。軟化的鉛筆跟綁繩的硬幣連我曾祖母都能去街上表演，她時薪還是你的三倍，我相信她煮的菜也比你煮的好吃多了，起馬正常人不會在吃炒麵的時候擠上半條美奶滋，除了你留在子宮內的節操外現在是味覺也順便拋棄了嗎？」  
  
  
「不知道是誰吃掉了整盒在OTAFUKU買的章魚燒，讓我想想，好像是某個叫Daniel的混蛋三流魔術師？還是叫Atlas？非常抱歉，我對他的名字不太有印象，你們有人記得嗎？」  
  
  
「提醒你，療養院跟精神病院都在這條路的反方向，你走錯地方了，以及混蛋三流魔術師至少不會在酒吧找人上床後還把對方的皮夾洗一空。」  
  
  
極罕見的，催眠師並沒馬上回嘴，這幾秒鐘異常的沉默令所有人都將視線轉向他（Daniel停下轉動硬幣的手指，瞬間進入 **最高警戒** 狀態），Merritt摸著下巴，緩緩的露出一個連Jack都起雞皮疙瘩的奇特笑容。  
  
  
他咂了一下舌尖，下垂的眼角皺紋顯示他不打算收起展示在外泛黃的八顆牙。  
  
  
「Whatnow ?」Daniel直視他，如果警戒能實體化，想必Daniel已在他與催眠師之間建起整片高牆，前方還有深廣的溝渠，裡面養了整群的成年科摩多龍當護衛，每個發音都用上了十足的威嚇。  
  
  
「我懂了。」Merritt意味深長的表示。  
  
  
「 **WHAT ?** 」  
  
  
「不巧，本人對心理學稍有涉獵，還有一些多年累積下來的經驗（「一些專門從已婚夫妻身上詐騙的經驗。」Daniel嘲諷道），還有傑出的觀察力，再搭配顯而易見的事實──」  
  
  
Merritt惹火Daniel的方法有上千種，某些隨著長時間相處而產生抵抗力，但唯獨催眠師開啟知心大哥哥談天模式時最容易讓他萬分抓狂，（那種＂你別說了我什麼都懂＂的樣子真讓他次次動了殺機，這也是為什麼Merritt是唯一一個在Daniel缺助手陪練習時不用下場的傢伙，他們都怕哪天Daniel真下的了手──如果有那天到來，他的手法鐵定是乾脆且熟練的，還會用無辜的臉說「Oops。」），比方說現在：「──不如我們重頭複習一下我們今天說的話？或者說我就這樣好心的解釋給你聽？當然啦！你不用付我錢，這是身為朋友的義務與善舉，幫迷途的羔羊指點一下回家的路，我偶爾也有貼心的時候，像Boss說的，增進彼此間的友誼……」  
  
  
「我看不出來有必要逼大家聽你再說一輪廢話。」  
  
  
催眠師伸出右手想搭在年輕的魔術師身上，被他側身閃開。Merritt習慣性的摸了一下帽子，在說話時開始移動步伐，沿著Daniel能注視他的最左邊與最右邊來回走動。  
  
  
「我沒有說我的，我是說 **你** 。」他笑著說。  
  
  
Daniel沉默的瞪著他看，湛藍的瞳孔裡凝聚了一圈巨大的風暴，原本站在他兩中間的Lula果斷拉著Jack退到警戒線之後，Dylan看似不打算加入這一局，大家都知道他打字的速度明顯慢了下來。  
  
  
「提到時間的時候，你的聯想是『性愛的時間長短』。」  
  
  
他走到他的右邊，Daniel繃緊下巴，視線向下移動，但他重心隨著催眠師而改變，逐漸向左。  
  
  
「再來，你明確的點出無論熟是與否，都該迷戀上你，即使你不是對方的菜。」  
  
  
他來到Daniel的左邊，Dylan正好在Daniel的正後方，他同時將兩人的表情收納進腦內的整理箱中，貼上巨大的標籤，年輕男子的手掌不自覺緊喔，臉頰肌肉微微抽動。  
  
  
「你對你自己充滿了自信，還有食物！食物跟性慾是一體的，酒精跟性愛，特別你還提到了『上床』這個明確的詞，因此我能確信──」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「你想跟某人上床。」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「 **這個某人，不是我，就是Dylan。** 」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. 彩虹奶昔風暴

 

8-A.

 

如果不同的情緒能用不同的顏色來表達，並隨情緒波動向外擴張，那麼騎士們目前所在的地下室裡，現正隆重上映一場比小女孩的特製繽紛聖代更恐怖詭譎的色素風暴。

 

Lula四周飄滿旋轉爆炸的閃亮桃紅色愛心泡泡，上面還有一顆顆奪目的水鑽，強勢程度前所未見，硬生生將陰暗的地下室鍍上一層炫麗的亮粉；被她拉著的Jack是坨尷尬的墨綠色章魚，想融成背景的樣子把自己藏起來，奈何被人扯著觸手在沙灘上曝曬，只想斷肢求生；名義上的領頭老大Dylan處於抓狂邊緣的咖啡色，整體造型看起來像顆做工粗糙的土製炸彈，每分每秒都有炸裂的危機；往他身上傾到汽油的是Merritt，一隻滿懷惡意亮橘色羽毛的鵜鶘，盡可能的露出最呆滯又最無辜的低能笑容，折磨他可憐無辜又無奈的同事們。

 

騎士們的舞台中央，Daniel用行星炸掉才會帶來的盛大視覺饗宴讓大家見識什麼叫我是電我是光我是唯一的神話，五彩繽紛，炫目已不足以形容他此時的狀態，真空狀態下不可聽聞的聲響穿透耳膜，他毀滅一顆行星，看大片的星球殘骸在火光中碎成數千億萬片，最後變成一只小型的黑洞，亮的刺眼的同時，中心點是看不見底的黑。

 

順從他的強勢，世間萬物都只能乖乖的被他拖進深淵。

 

 

年輕的魔術師重新轉動手指間的硬幣，掛回高傲的冷笑，聲音聽起來像是抽掉一切的情緒。

 

「你在暗示什麼。」他問，灰綠色的眼珠子藏進陰影之中。對照的是Merritt在外丟人現眼的八顆牙，連Jack都能照著泛黃程度推算出催眠師以前菸癮約是一天兩包的程度，被往上擠壓的眼角皺紋深的能夾死一打Daniel。很少人在Daniel的精神虐待下與之對視超過兩分鐘還能不被影響，Merritt有幸佔了其中一個名額──他決定好好活用此項特殊專長，即使從來沒有人求他這麼做過。

 

帽子在手上轉了數圈，被他拋回頭頂，Merritt轉頭和藹可親的朝Dylan眨了眨眼：「我沒有暗示什麼，又或者我有暗示什麼？Boss，你怎麼說？」

 

「說什麼？」Dylan愕然，催眠師跟年輕的魔術師常常爭吵到一半便將他拖進戰場，他總要多花好幾倍的時間才能跟上兩人的節奏（不，他不是真的聽不懂，前FBI甚至做了一個SOP準備照情況扔出相應選項下的回答好避開一切埋在平靜生活底下的地雷，但現實往往比計畫更失控，比方說Daniel從來就沒有在相同條件下給予一慣的回答，遲早有一天Daniel會承認他跟催眠師之間的特殊頻段真的沒有讓人介入的空間，兩個混蛋開平方，世界再見），他敢打包票，Daniel對他百分之九十的回答都不滿意，比方說現在：「為、為什麼問我？」

 

Daniel嘴角略顯浮誇的抽動了一下，像是在責備Dylan， _真的？這是你經過大腦後的答覆？你還不如就把答案吞回去消化。_ 他對他的要求有時候高的非常不合理，失望如影隨形，像只無形的手時時刻刻壓在Dylan肩膀上，好像他是他的人生導師什麼的，負責逐條審核他的履歷表，行事準則都有一套高於平均值的要求。

 

「因為你自許為大家的人格保姆，視四騎士的身心健康為人生第一要務，並在我們權益受損時站出來，這就是原因。」Daniel冷漠的指出年長魔術的錯誤。

 

催眠師給他一個讚賞的微笑，苛刻的補充：「你漏了『你們像群幼稚園小女生吵架的時候收拾善後』」。

 

「倘若我們之中出了一個叛徒」

「你就是懲戒的天平」

「反正你的罪刑一定重過一噸羽毛」

「而我等著在天秤底下哀悼你骯髒汙穢的心臟。」

 

Dylan看著他倆默契十足的互瞪對方，就像在看一群剛從療養院跑出來的神經病，半晌，他皺著眉頭說道：「──Merritt對我來說沒有性吸引力。」語氣盡是全然的困惑。

 

「謝謝你！謝謝你Dylan！」Daniel拍著手大叫，幾乎就要跳起來了，他激動的揮舞著雙手，聲音慷慨激昂，雀躍萬分，彷彿成功操控紐約下了另一場奢靡的黃金雨，讓全世界至少一半的人口都匍匐在他腳下：「萬分感謝你預支了整年度的智商完美的回覆的愚蠢先生的問題：『Merritt對我來說沒有性吸引力』，精闢的見解！」

 

被遺忘的Lula用手頂了頂插不上話的Jack，側過頭在他耳邊悄聲說：「賭五塊錢，Daniel不會承認Boss的衣服是他拿去洗的。」

 

同樣被遺忘的Jack觀察了一會兒，聳聳肩後摟過Lula的腰，頭順從的靠在她的肩膀上，嘟著嘴回女魔術師：「賭十元，他會承認，而且Dylan的衣服──那套深藍色的襯衫跟西裝外套是Danny買的。」

 

他們差點忘了，還有絲質的領帶，半打！Daniel究竟想拿那堆領帶 **來幹嘛** ？

 

尤其是衣服，不同於大賣場特價二十美元一件毫無時尚感可言的批發貨，他們意外撞見Boss偷偷穿出門的時候，那顏色與剪裁，嘖嘖，Jack差點產生Dylan身上貼滿百元美鈔出去逛街的錯覺（且Dylan就著一身足以上米其林餐廳的衣著，坐在路邊的長型金屬路障上吃外帶的墨西哥捲餅，那瞬間，Jack對Daniel產生無限趨近同情的關懷衝動）。

 

Lula心疼她寶貝的魔術師男友前陣子遭受的心靈攻擊，溫柔萬分的揉了揉Jack的臉蛋，順便在他頭頂上壓下一個大大的，響亮的吻。

 

這邊的恩愛絲毫沒能感化那邊的肅殺，Lula想建議下次Dylan要不拿著一朵小白花站到他倆中間去試試看誰還存有人類的良知，願意用手中的冷熱兵器換一杯英式紅茶。

 

男士們，加糖嗎？

 

「如果天才Atlas先生確實能理解英文這一種語言的使用方式就會知道我剛剛的結論提供了兩個選項。」

 

Merritt回以同等浮誇的聲調──他們稱之為舞台狀態，充斥強調與擾亂因子，將觀眾引導到他們預設好的陷阱裡的高亢聲線──來抵禦年輕魔術師的攻擊。

 

對於他的論點，Daniel斥之以鼻：「原來我犧牲色相勾引酒店經理完成我們的任務就表示我想跟你或Dylan上床，那你在街頭濫交是看上誰家的小母狗卻羞於開口？我能同情你因為缺少毛髮爭寵爭輸的心情，但如果這是新型的『請跟我來一砲』的表達方式，我要強烈表達抗議，Dylan，這是性騷擾，你該阻止他，把注意力從我身上移百分之一過去，處理你有特殊性癖好的騎士，關心他，開導他，把他引回正道上，如果你有聽懂我的意思──如果你聽不懂或還沒反應過來我可以幫你翻譯：偉大的催眠師Merritt先生認為我想跟你性交。」

 

Dylan的臉幾乎要皺成一團，像是不明白Daniel說的是哪一個國家使用的官方語言，這次的節奏真的有點快了，他承認，他還沒從Merritt的邏輯裡面走出來，而Daniel正加速操壞他的腦子。

 

用他飛速，潦草，加粗的文字彈藥密集的狂轟猛炸，屠殺Dylan寥寥無幾的理智神經。

 

「……這，跟稱讚一個女人體毛茂密具有同等的破壞力，我可以保證，這是侮辱，最過分的那種，在學校你會想把他的置物櫃灌滿刮鬍泡，故意弄倒飲料在他身上，趁著他上廁所的時候把他褲子往下拉，把他的腳踏車貼滿一元商店買的貼紙都還不能解氣的等級。」Lula咬著Jack的耳朵喋喋不休，末了還『哇啊』的表達欽佩，順便下了個註解：「女孩子的公敵！」，而後者正努力清空自己的腦子，試圖不將Merritt的光頭與秘魯無毛犬做聯想。他會瘋掉的，真的，他會笑到失去自理能力，畢竟無毛的狗有很多品種，而Merritt的情敵是只中國冠毛犬。

 

打從Merritt認識Daniel的第一天開始，他倆之間就不存在著愛與和平，相互挖苦陷害才是相處的唯一真諦，從前陣子累積至今的無聊與壓力一次爆發，誰也沒想放過開噴的機會，Daniel從不退縮，Merritt向來不懷好意，地下室成為囚困他們的擂台，唯有勝者才能乘坐塞滿榮光的馬車，朝天堂之路邁進。催眠師決定開始掀出今晚的鬼牌，讓他們之間的花火更加壯絕。戰爭的邏輯本就屬於強者的邏輯，在猥瑣的道路上，他無所畏懼：「喔！所以幫Dylan洗床單、買衣服、泡咖啡、整理內寢、安排任務細節，都不是『我要跟Dylan來一發火辣的sex』的示愛方式。Danny，你真的是個差勁的求愛者。BOSS，我是你的話，我會鄭重考慮擇偶標準，起碼不要挑這一個。」他輕浮的用手指向Daniel，擺出小丑式的噁心笑臉。

 

Daniel歪著頭，在燈光偏移下，灰綠色的眼睛重新出現在大家的視線內，他的聲音如此輕柔，充滿難以察覺的委屈與不甘，像個孩子，拒絕解釋來自世界的錯誤指控：「你這是在踐踏我對於你們一再攻擊我缺乏常人的氣息的行為做出的反省與改變，意圖扭曲成充滿目的性的感情勒索，現在誰才是冷漠先生？」

 

「所以你承認Dylan的衣服是你洗的。」Merritt問。

 

這回連Jack都得摀住嘴巴，堵住險些掙脫的尖叫。 _喔──老天──關鍵詞──他說了──天啊──！！_

 

年輕的魔術師微微一笑（僅限於嘴角與臉頰肌肉的移動），溫順的點頭：「除非幫他洗衣服存在著不可饒恕的背叛行為，例如出賣他的衣服尺碼給條子好讓他們去買相同過氣的老土款式降低整個國家的時尚水平──我為什麼需要否認？」

 

Jack牙齒咬著手指，另隻手從口袋裡抽了一張面額十元的鈔票給Lula。Daniel撇了他們一眼：「Jack也會幫Lula洗衣服，黑色成套的蕾絲內衣內褲，美金售價179元，手洗限定。而且你忘記往洗衣機裡投錢的時候我也有幫你的，忘恩負義的小雜種。」

 

「我可以原諒你說我出賣你們，至於這個？」他兩手一翻，硬幣瞬間在掌心消失：「 _誰才是壞孩子？_ 」

 

Merritt放聲大笑，脫下帽子對Daniel行了一個十分紳士又夾雜大量流氓分子的禮：「我真的──非常──誠摯的──感謝你的熱心，偷了我一打內褲還送到每個跟我有過一夜情的女人手中，我告訴過你求愛不能這麼直白的，雖說我們從來不期待你擁有含蓄的美德。」

 

「還有附上一朵漂亮的鮮黃玫瑰花，老男人，我在幫你展現你熱情如火的一面，不用謝我了，我想他們可以從內褲上的黃漬看透你的為人，那是最真實的你，撇開粗糙的藝術包裝，能跨過此道門檻的，必是你一生的摯愛。」

 

饒是催眠師也花了好一段時間才搞清楚為什麼連續收到女人們熱辣的巴掌，而且是完全不聽他解釋也催眠不了的沖天怒氣，常去的店家酒保也用奇怪的眼神盯著他看，最後催眠師用一張五十美元的鈔票才讓服務生洩了口風：「那是你的助理嗎？他的魔術真有一套！你該看看他是怎麼把東西送出去的！那真是，讓人印象深刻。」服務生意識朦朧，但不妨礙他表達對魔術師的傾羨之情。Daniel成功在記分板上畫上一道漂亮的註記，現在輪到Merritt要拿下這此局的勝利了。

 

如果Dylan有預知的能力，他將會萬分懊悔沒拿個什麼東西塞進催眠師的嘴巴中，或發揮他岌岌可危的威言喝止住兩人的泥巴大戰，他應該像所有機車無理的上司一樣，竭盡所能的挑出他們的錯誤，將一些無傷大雅的細節說成十惡不赦的重罪，並把未完成的事項扔到騎士面前，質問十萬個為什麼（為什麼要做更改，為什麼提前錶定時間三個單位，為什麼不能在這個地方採用什麼方式，為什麼你不照我的話做，為什麼你都要照我的話做，為什麼你不學著怎麼思考），他不是真心的想聽到回答──不是真心的想在記錄上增添隻字半語，Dylan可以混帳的在他們解釋時屢屢打斷，發出不耐煩的嘖嘖聲，故意略過部分重點斷章取義，最終在騎士們爆發前壓出新的時限，一個足以讓他們專注於自身的工作，沒精力惹出其他風波的極限時限，命令他們原地解散，然後躲回去他混亂的房間中逃避現實。

 

前提是Dylan要有預知能力。

鬼都知道Dylan沒有預知能力。

於是他錯過下車的最好時機，只能繫緊安全帶，求上天的垂憐。

 

 

Merritt靠坐在他們放圖紙的木桌上，意味深長的撫摸著下巴，他用魔術師最痛恨的審視眼神，那種我什麼都知道但我不說的低能樣子，興致盎然的評論：「表達忌妒，很有趣。」

 

「重申一次，我不理解你的暗示。」Daniel嘆了口氣，厭煩的把硬幣彈到空中，「我猜你不樂意結束話題，就跟失禁一樣，話都是慢慢滴出來的，你知道廁所在哪裡嗎？」他的眼神跟著硬幣旋轉著朝上移動，零點幾秒的滯空後向下墜落。

 

在硬幣掉落前──在他想出下一個把戲──在他的手指準備迎接硬幣的瞬間──始無前例的第一次，Daniel的硬幣砸到地上，發出清脆的聲響，因為──

 

 

 

「你想幫Boss口交嗎？」催眠師問。

 

 

 

『叮──』

 

硬幣一路滾到了木箱底下，搭啦搭啦搭啦，在地上滑出一串噪音，Daniel震驚的張著嘴，罕見的沒在第一時間做出反應。別說他了，就連從來都不會讀空氣也拒絕獨空氣的Lula都硬的像尊擺放在遺跡裡的石像。

 

當著Dylan本人的面，Merritt恬不知恥的，用足夠冷靜且能覆蓋整個空間的音量問他：你想幫Boss口交嗎？

 

催眠師惡劣的笑著扔出今晚的王牌，一張可以毀掉在場所有人肉體精神乃至靈魂的王牌，這個暗示粗暴直白，沒有任何技術性成份在內，不需要趁虛而入，不需要催眠，不需要用任何記號去引發，與其說是他下的指令，不如說Merritt一刀捅進Daniel的腦中，告訴他：『你該這麼做。』

 

_他該看看他的表情，太經典，太 **不Danny** 了。_

Daniel百年難得一見的錯愕可以讓他一路笑到明年的聖誕節，他看起來像隻找不到舌頭的鸚鵡，只能拍動翅膀，狼狽的掙扎。

 

「 **什麼？** 」年輕的魔術師聲音帶著些微的顫抖，細小，難以察覺，但確實存在。

 

於是他重申了一次他的問題：「你想幫Dylan口交嗎？用嘴吸他的陰莖，用舌頭讓他感到快樂，」Merritt的舌頭緩慢的舔著嘴唇，弄出淫靡的水聲，他刻意降低了一個聲調，咬字清晰：「或者Boss跪在地上給你口交，怎麼樣？」

 

放在過往的嘴砲記錄上，他應該要逼問Daniel知不知道口交的滋味，畢竟Daniel曾經有過那麼多女朋友，肯定知道被人含在嘴裡弄出來是什麼感覺。他問的是Daniel有沒有服侍過別人，先用他冷漠的灰綠色眼睛跟特殊的語言暴力把人逼到硬，再用他靈活的手指與嘴唇，狠狠的把獵物控制在身下，看他每次呼吸都耗掉更多體力，心臟劇烈跳動，癱軟的四肢起不到反的作用。他不會讓他太好過，一定的，獵物總是得咽嗚著，懇求著，被好好疼愛過才會達到臨死般的高潮。明明是被使用器官的一方，Daniel幾乎是用最簡單的方式掌握住另一個人的主控權，他會愛上那滋味的。

 

 

 

讓獵物在手中崩潰的滋味。

況且，那是Dylan。

Merritt不需要再多說半個字，Daniel的聰明就是他的盲點，他懂的，他知道他的意思。

控制狂先生不會被催眠，他拒絕被催眠。

 

 

 

但可以被說服。

 

 

 


	10. 巧克力生蠔大餐

8-B.

 

 

 

隔了幾秒鐘──或者幾分鐘──或者半個世紀──地下室安靜的如同被遺忘千年的古城，灰塵安靜的死在自己的角落，四具無聲的骸骨置於其中，臉上的表情鮮活的呈現慘案發生的瞬間。

 

令人困惑的是，五具標示為unknown的木乃伊神色各異，單就考古的角度而言，實在難以完整的重建，甚至是揣測人類需要面對什麼樣的情境，才會於同個空間展現出極端的狂喜、錯愕、驚嚇與憤怒，乃至臨終前的一派認份祥和。

 

 

極其稀有的，Daniel再度開口時，面無表情將語調降速到讓在場所有人毛骨悚然的程度。

 

「Merritt，」他的半身陷在陰影中，嘴唇優雅的移動著，一個音節接著一個音節，每個字母都帶著不可觸摸的柔軟與黏膩，好似天真的小男孩，怯懦的呼喚，聲音如此輕柔，宛如潺潺流水，帶著芳草的清香，流淌過他們心靈的荒原，滋潤乾涸的大地 ：「即使我經常性的認為Dylan優柔寡斷又廢話連篇，這不代表我想讓他安靜的方式是拿雞巴堵他的嘴。」

 

……前提是忽略他不合時宜發揮那令人稱羨的學習速度，從催眠師身上絲毫不差拷貝過來的粗俗無禮，用朗誦艾略特詩集的優雅語調尖刻反擊形成的巨大落差。一滴汗水從Dylan的額頭上滑落，身體比精神更直白的反應出他對年輕魔術游刃有餘的踩著輕快的步伐，從地獄的盡頭帶來熾熱的大火產生的惱怒，哪怕Daniel的目標直指催眠師，其他人純屬側翼誤傷。

 

「噗！」Jack一時沒忍住，讓含在嘴裡的笑聲洩了氣，Lula連忙咬住舌尖並一把將人拉過，搶在男友跳進戰場自殺前將他按進自己的頸窩中消音，同時浮誇的拉下嘴角，努力不要讓自己顯得太歡樂，招來更多不必要的吸引力（所有表情都很到位，除了她的眼神，裡面閃耀著動人的波光，好一個落選的奧斯卡女主角），而Dylan看上去就像個將死之人，臉上寫滿了空白的遺言，在他面前招搖左右晃動的黑色細長物是Daniel興高采烈的惡魔尾巴，後者向來秉持著趕盡殺絕的生活態度，唇齒靈敏無比再接再厲刺出要命的下一劍，年輕的魔術師雙手抱胸，雲淡風輕的補充：「雖然我不像你是個專職招搖撞騙的三流催眠師，擁有眾多豐富但沒必要的經驗值──僅做為參考與個人心得分享──我仍舊可以輕易的從你言談中散發出來的挫敗與反覆提及的性暗示瞭解到你想掩蓋的個人殘缺，我憐憫你在床上日見削弱的雄性特質造成的抑鬱只能透過其他管道來抒發，但意淫你名義上的Boss以及詆毀你才華洋溢又無辜的同事並不能治療你的陽痿與早洩，純粹浪費時間。」

 

催眠師才不會大口吞下他扔過來的狗屎，精心烹飪過的也一樣，他只會 **裝飾** Daniel的擺盤，這邊插朵花，那邊添點料，將特調風味醬換成巧克力醬，大手一揮，淋在新鮮的生蠔上面，接著將跟Gordon James Ramsay叫板的殊榮 **讓** 給對方：「哇──喔──」催眠師用足以噁心人的頻率鼓掌叫好（啪──啪──啪──，不甘不願，間隔三秒，聲音糊成一團），「如果在場所有人都得因為某些理由去脫Boss的褲子，你還會是排最後一個嗎？就連小學生都知道為什麼人要送另一半衣服，還是說你的手因為使用過度連拉鍊都沒辦法好好拉？（他的右手半握，猥褻的上下搖動，Lula嫌棄的撇過頭），那我就真的有需要擔心的理由了，我可憐的同事，最親密的朋友，偉大魔術師Atlas先生，在愛情的道路上發生嚴重的意外事故，不小心折損了他偉大的個人品牌價值，只能將發抖的手轉移陣地到床上去取悅事間的男男女女。」Merritt深深吸了一口氣，在空中做了一個煙火的小小特效：「吸氣，盡量能吸多少就吸進多少空氣，反正你高潮的速度就跟你憋氣的時間差不多長*。」

 

「而你滴尿的速度只比死人的呼吸頻率更慢一點，讓我告訴你好了──」Daniel微微側過身，讓在場所有人都能將注意力放到他身上，冷冽的眼神像鞭子一樣甩了出去：「我能無視你糟糕的品味跟我無法忍受Dylan惡劣的穿著打扮是基於兩種完全不同的考量，畢竟下了舞台後你的存在感只要比任何一種劃分在蜚蠊目底下的昆蟲還要低一點我就當是你此生中最值得驕傲的時刻，但Dylan好歹代表著四騎士的領頭羊，哪怕他再活一次──再活十次──也與時尚湊不上邊，合宜的打扮仍有其必要性，他的舊襯衫在某種程度上遠超越世間百分之八十的罪惡。如果你 **真心** 好奇，在場所有人的三圍我都知道，幫Dylan買衣服=想操他，這是多高的智商才能犯的邏輯謬誤，恭喜你，Merritt，你更新了低級的全新定義，儘管把這增添到你的獎杯殿堂裡吧，剛好能放在變態的錦旗旁邊。順帶一提，願意的話我也能走進Victoria's Secret買一打Jack能穿的內衣，我甚至能保證他會喜歡我挑的款式，最起碼Lula會愛的要死。至於你，請收起你猥瑣的星光，人類承受不起集體墮落的風險。現在我知道下次誰準備的工作服不能穿了。」Daniel用極具唾棄與侮辱人的口吻高傲的斥責對方：「感謝提醒，說真的，你叫不到 **外賣** 難道是我的問題？羞於承認個人失敗的騙子！」

 

「他是不是沒否認他想幫Boss口交那一點？」無視於兩位魔術師之間猛烈的炮火，愛情鳥之一的Lula激動的扯著Jack的外套下擺，像振翅的感恩節火雞，搧的四周都是粉紅色的鮮豔羽毛（Daniel的鼻子幾不可見的抽動，行行好，他不是真的對鳥類 **過敏** ），女魔術師用 **自以為** 小聲的音量興致盎然的分享給她男友這一驚人的發現「他沒否認？他沒否認！如果他承認的話我們可以開始準備布置婚禮現場了嗎？」，被扯動的愛情鳥之二幾乎是結結巴巴的回答：「我、我不知道，Daniel應該會喜歡你上次跟我提到的那款水晶底的桌花，配單朵的大玫瑰，花瓣邊緣弄一圈金粉，用深藍色緞帶做裝飾？可以襯托他的眼睛顏色，但他應該不會同意關於鴿子的部分，還有煙火跟人體蛋糕，花牆就有點太高調了，跟Dylan也不搭，他們兩個不可能有人同意穿婚紗的，地球毀滅也不可能──Merritt問的是：『你想幫Boss口交嗎？』，假設我沒聽錯──（「不你沒有！」Lule打斷他）──是我誤解了還是就真的是 **我想的那樣** ？」

 

對比前方情勢危艱的戰火第一線，Lula全身上下閃耀著動人的光輝，身後是飛天小女警式的繽紛彩虹，就連飄落的灰塵都像聖誕節美化過的細雪，（催眠師面不改色的 **屏蔽** 掉成群小精靈用超大分貝演唱的聖誕快樂歌），她靠著Jack耳邊 **悄聲** 問道：「你在想我在想的東西嗎？」

 

直到現在，Daniel才真的搞清楚為什麼Jack跟Lula一天比一天還像連體嬰，不僅僅是因為Lula多的是方法收拾Jack（還能不著痕跡的脫掉對方的衣服，這很重要），更因為Jack就算張大著嘴，露出潔白無比的兩排牙，笑的像顆失智的小太陽，仍能完美的接續了Lula混亂的邏輯，用非常Merritt風格的方式朝溝火增添大把磷粉：「我不確定你在想的跟我想的是不是同樣的方向，但如果你覺得是我覺得的那個意思，那我就是在想你在想的東西，這位美麗的小姐，願意晚上跟我出去逛逛街嗎？」

 

_……Daniel ，3點，東，攝影，經理的頭，往右，巧克力豆，J. Daniel，辣椒，J. Daniel Atlas， Atlas，秒，開關，AJKC，鎖，22，服務生，我方大前，Atlas，Atlas回話，晚，注意生蠔，鞋子，用口香糖黏，Daniel，氣球糖果，注意，刀子不能彎，藍色水梨，褲子，閉嘴，J. Daniel Atlas，J. Daniel Atlas，J. Daniel Atlas，J. Daniel Atlas………_

 

電腦螢幕上，一行又一行的亂碼讓Dylan再也無法繼續故作鎮定，偽裝成他是唯一一個沉浸在工作中，盡責、拒絕瀆職的混蛋，或者掩蓋打從十五分鐘前除了用鍵盤敲出Daniel的全名以外再也拼不出任何具有辨識性的東西一樣，（畢竟他敲的太有節奏，除了頁面起始的第一行勉強辨別出是歸屬於藍圖的哪個部分外，剩下全是慘不忍睹的神祕魔咒──一，六，五，一，六，五，一，六，五──快慢皆同，他懷疑有誰聽不出來這種聲音暗示，難度甚至不及摩斯密碼的萬分之一，這會成為他們之間無法啟齒的神祕蘿蔔*，放在餐桌上能『轟』的一聲炸掉所有知情者的腦細胞，效果卓越，但礙於不可明說的各方盤算，他們選擇用最平和的方式送給對方虛偽的笑臉，聊一些諸如『你今天好嗎？』，『我今天很好，謝謝你』的社交言詞牽制著對手，同時用最快的速度吞下去那道燉爛的神祕菜餚，一根早已辨別不出原樣的蘿蔔，夜深人靜的時候再選個隱密私人的角落把胃裡面的東西全數吐出），他感覺頸部以上的器官快被焦慮侵蝕出乳酪般的坑洞，Dylan絕望的感覺某些糟糕的私人訊息如同被擠破的膿包，爭先恐後的湧出，以他為中心點，向外汙染擴張。

 

在Merritt收到來自年長男人腦波訊號的前三秒，反射神經拉長到堪比楊氏馬門溪龍軀體的Dylan總算想起他的職責之一，就列在他們的共識項目第一章第三條第二點的細項下面，印在白底的A4影印紙上，用粗體大字標示出來，幾乎無法漏看：「照顧好你的騎士們，在他們忍不住寂寞，開始相互丟泥巴的時候， **打開消防栓** 。」

 

他揉著右眼，刪掉一整個頁面的 _J. Daniel Atlas_ （居然半個字都沒敲錯），爆躁的打斷騎士們：「不好意思，請問我們現在討論的重點是Daniel的性生活還是認真討論這整部分的流程哪裡能改進？」隱含的權威與不滿恰到好處，既能保全在場成年人的邪惡自尊，盡速喚醒爛醉許久的職業道德，又能達到警告的作用，只可惜──

「我在你要求的一百二十秒內準確完成所有動作」Daniel似笑非笑的回到沙漏邊，右手掌心包覆住沙漏頂端，用力向下壓，再舉起手時，沙漏變成了一只水晶酒杯，他動作瀟灑且俐落的將落在桌上的白色細沙全掃進杯中，接著用左手蓋住杯口，上下用力晃動，砂礫只響起一次類似浪潮的細微撞擊聲就靜音了，待他再次放開手，杯中物瞬間變成一條酒紅色的絲質領巾，Daniel盯著手中的酒杯，語氣輕挑的回覆Dylan的質疑：「理論上我是最盡責的那個，而Merritt花了二十分鐘的時間努力污衊我想用更肉體、更赤裸、更缺乏社交禮儀的方式挑戰 **你的權威** 。角落的鳥籠你有看到嗎？裡面的愛情鳥費盡千辛萬苦越獄出來只為了在你耳邊高聲唱著驚悚的情歌，你何不先試著讓他們停在你的手上？再一次，我原諒你對我的不平等待遇。」他的眼神穿透阻隔在他倆之間的螢幕，意味不明的掃過Dylan敲打鍵盤的手指，刻薄冷笑的同時，右手不慌不忙將領巾從杯中取出，攤平後拋向空中，一秒後右手快速伸出去，用力握住墜落的酒紅色領巾，他縮回手，面無表情的掀開，一瓶95年的拉菲出現在眾人目光中，年輕的魔術師維持他個人傳統，對應的同時不忘譏諷著前FBI：「但顯然你一直都沒聽到整場對話的重點，令人失望。Dylan，Merritt認為你也包含在我的性生活裡面，你是想承認還是怎麼樣？」

 

Dylan終於放棄選用和平理智的交談方式（他是得有多瘋才會記不起教訓），手重重的砸在鍵盤上，創造另一堆新的亂碼，不可置信的大叫：「 **承認什麼？** 」

 

最起碼他能承認一件事，四騎士團結的時間點就跟Daniel的排卵期一樣難預料，原本還站在他這邊的催眠師，三秒內乾脆俐落的叛逃到對面去，非常 **專業** 的銜接住走位空缺，意志堅定的回答Dylan的問題：「承認Atlas有著乏味又空洞的性生活，缺乏愛情的滋潤，我可以 **看** 到他從來沒有抵達過靈肉合一的完美境界，這是多麼哀傷的故事，可憐的大男孩，大學時只能用些小把戲騙女孩子們幫他口交或來場手活，以為那就是美好的愛情。」他脫下帽子，神色哀戚，用口哨吹出送別的音符，無視Daniel想燒死他的灼熱目光，一掌拍在他肩上，誠懇萬分的逼對方參與他的告解現場：「啊！我的心！ _請你連我可憐的名字都不要提，就讓你的愛隨著我的生命消散！免得精明的世人看透你傷心處，讓你在我死後跟著我一同受辱。_ 」

 

Daniel眉頭抽動，強忍從腳底竄升而起的怒火，用力扭動身體想甩掉催眠師，但Merritt加大了抓握的手勁沒讓他成功（任何惡毒的文字都改變不了的體能差），催眠師全身上下散發一股悲天憫人的氣息，幾乎溢滿了整個空間，就好像他跟Daniel是年紀差了一輪同父異母的兄弟，在父親死後不得不扛起長兄與父親的雙重職責，卻因工作過於忙碌忽略寶貝弟弟的成長心理狀態，直到某天忽然意外發現弟弟在跟女友們約完會後，都會遞給對方五十美金，他才查覺弟弟在感情的道路上走的有多麼偏差崎嶇，那種驚愕與自責讓他久久無法回神，於是下定決心要修補橫在兩人之間的巨大代溝，卻老找不到正確方法下手一樣，他的壞弟弟Daniel也很給他面子的在他每一次羞辱式的幼兒學童關懷方式中口氣極差的回嗆一句髒話：「 **你不是我爸爸** 」。

 

所有的關心都出於愛──Daniel很想把這句話弄成長一公尺大小的實體水泥塊，狠狠的塞進地球上每一個提倡者的屁眼中，親身感受一下精神被猥褻的滋味（做為受害者居然還要遭受其他人從道德層面上的譴責，世上還有比這更病態的刑罰嗎？），至少Merritt絕對不懷好意，他會把咖啡的糖換成鹽，在漢堡裡面擠滿芥末，在他們身心俱疲的時候播放Skyline這部爛片，魔術師們的惡作劇現場不一定有Daniel，但一定有催眠師，比方說現在：「Boss，請拯救這位被Henley認證過的『不及格床伴』，而且Henley還是透過一層厚厚的迷戀視野與愛情濾鏡在欣賞Daniel慘絕人寰的性愛前戲，我個人對於她屢屢評比為Ｆ的惡劣體驗感到十分抱歉，當然了，我能百分之百保證他們不契合絕對不是Henley的問題，畢竟她美麗、知性風趣又迷人，她就像個完美的天使，Daniel則是升級版的混蛋，一個會當著其他紳士的面批評美女不夠纖細的dick。」他故意抬高音調，捏著嗓音，挺起胸部，將不存在的頭髮撥到耳後，模仿Henley狼狽的想遮掩Daniel帶給他一次又一次的難堪，上妝的臉龐拒絕淚水來攪局，傷心到某種程度以後只能靠折磨對方來療傷，Henley踩著細尖的高跟鞋，一步步撿起自己被踐踏的自尊心，尖銳的反擊：「你怎麼能監控我的行蹤！你這混蛋！」

 

「你在告訴我我做得不夠好？這麼多年過去，我以為你變了！你不是我的老闆！」

「你是在告訴我你付我錢好跟我上床嗎？」

「我簡直是這世界上最蠢的女人！」

催眠師用略帶沙啞的嗓音──非常Henley的說話方式──高聲尖叫：「到地獄去跟你的雙手約會吧！」

 

年輕的魔術師死也不會承認Merritt的模仿還遠遠未達Henley送給他的萬分之一，他忘了有些傷害是雙向的，除了爭吵之外的冷暴力，敷衍的擁抱，心不在焉的接吻，刻意露出來的破綻與謊言構成的回答，殺死了他跟Henley之間短暫的，無法被稱之為愛的過去。他任由事情走向失控，只為了證明Henley不是真的愛他，一個在舞台上盡情發光的影子。沒有重新演繹或糾正對方的興致，要掀舊帳也只剩他個人的片面之詞，毫無意義可言，Daniel乾巴巴的鼓掌，滿不在乎的回敬：「哈哈，非常有趣，除了騙人的電波以外你還身兼旁白的角色嗎，你幫誰配音了？保險套還是潤滑劑的外包裝？」

 

「我確實記得我們弄壞過一件鑲滿粉金色亮片的緊身衣，還是那又是你哪個我們不知道的表姐妹？」

 

Merritt舔了舔嘴唇，放下原本搭在Daniel肩上的手，轉到工作桌上去，手指來回敲動桌面，慢條斯理的反問對方：「喔──我天才的魔術師先生，我不需要親自參與，不如換我問你個問題。」他給了Dylan一個複雜到難以辨別的空白眼神，「Henley走的時候，分別給了我、Jack跟Boss祝福的擁抱，那時候你人又在哪裡？」

 

你們分手的時候，她甚至連一個眼神都不願意留給你。

這就是答案。

Daniel的心臟安靜的刺痛著。

他的嘴角強硬的維持原本的角度，上揚，但眼裡卻無半絲笑意。

 

「叮叮！」這局計分的籌碼被Merritt滿意的囊括進口袋中，他雙手一攤，朝Daniel做了一個挑釁十足的「放馬過來」的動作，催眠師一點都不擔心來自Daniel的滔天怒火，反正他就是靠那個維生的，新品種專食Daniel情緒的細菌，越艱困的環境越能激發他對生活的熱愛與信心。

 

為避免大氣不敢出的Jack死於缺氧，贏家Merritt瀟灑的走下賭桌，開啟舞廳耀眼的銀白色迪斯可球，他用唱歌般的音調揚聲詢問：「於是──Boss！發揮你領導長才的時刻到了！你願不願意拯救這位敏感脆弱的青年與他跌跌撞撞的情商呢？爸爸我真的、真的很擔心，每天都在等待，能牽著Danny寶寶的手回家的人什麼時後會出現。」

 

「為什麼我覺得他的問法好像在說：『願不願意接受成為Atlas生殖器侵略地域的一環，並將此視為此生最偉大的殊榮』？」確認暫時不會面臨生死存亡危機的Jack在歷經一整晚言語的爆力薰陶後，跨出了他加入毒舌俱樂部偉大的第一步（Merritt雙手豎起讚賞的大拇指），「無論生老病死，無論富裕窮困，無論他美麗與否，失意或順遂，都願意愛他、安慰他、尊敬他、保護他？並願意在你們一生之中對他永遠忠心不變？」Lula念到最後近乎哽咽，「我能參加單身之夜嗎？拜託拜託！我願意變裝！」，Jack默默牽起她的手，深情款款的說：「你可以借我的西裝。」

 

「不，我不願意，而且老實說我比較關心一件事，」被任意拉進話題內又因跟不上節奏慘遭淘汰的Dylan忽然插嘴，他抬頭看向Daniel，嚴肅的丟出他的疑惑：「──Daniel，為什麼你一開始會選擇這個女經理，而不是安全主管？」Dylan皺著眉頭翻動建築物的藍圖，手指著藍圖上某個區塊發問，由於他的語氣完全沒有方才閒扯時的輕鬆隨興，騎士們瞬間收起悠哉鬆散的態度，認真的傾聽，原本躲到角落去的Jack也拉著Lula一同靠過來，研究起Dylan說的地方：「系統只能破解一次，進去機房前我們只能用傳統的方式盯哨，女經理最開始負責的地點不是這一區，要等到計劃的第二階段她才會上來，在場的只有你跟Lula，Lula的站位要能在第一時間就看到她會有困難，如果你時間銜接不上，Jack被發現的可能性會從原本的兩成上升到接近九成──兩成還是因為他到現在都搞不定那幾個特殊零件，況且安全主管的權限還比她大至少三層，根本不用擔心後面的機房會進不去，我們也不用花時間去破解密碼鎖，除非你告訴我合理的原因，否則我不接受這中間可能產生的任何風險。」

 

「你不需要」Daniel迅速的打斷他。

 

「不需要什麼？」Dylan問。

 

「擔心，我告訴過你一切都在我的掌控之中，我當然知道她的行程跟Lula的位置，提醒你，那部分就是我去調查的，我為什麼要去降低成功演出的機率，讓我們所有人繼續窩在安全屋裡，像跳蚤一樣蹦蹦跳跳朝對方丟發霉的餅乾屑，過完剩下完全無價值可言的孤寂歲月？」他不耐煩的左右搖晃食指，制止Dylan可能的說教：「『你的聰明就是你的盲點』我知道你想說什麼，同樣的錯我沒蠢到去犯第二次，不是只有你對任務上心。至於為什麼不選安全主管，如果你有看過我給你的檔案，仔細的，清楚的看過，就應該很清楚不選擇他的原因。」

 

「如果她沒照計劃出現在那邊呢？」Jack問，帶著同樣的好奇跟疑惑，他從不質疑Daniel的決定，發問只是想知道答案，「我是說，現場如果有突發狀況或怎麼樣，萬一她被纏住之類的？除非我們提前下暗示，像賭城那次，一次不行就兩次三次四次，提早幾天也無所謂，但我跟Merritt完全都沒有負責這一塊，有點……我不知道，詭異？要怎麼確保她的腦子裡只有一個念頭？我覺得Dylan說的沒錯。」

 

Daniel聳聳肩，無辜的表示：「很簡單，他自己會告訴我，就像被催眠一樣，只是我的方法更高級。」不算回答的回答引來Merritt一波不小的質疑：「萬能先生，他身上有掛鈴噹嗎？還是你也在他身上裝了追蹤器？你在他脖子上繫了項圈，還是給他套了個神祕的小戒指？如果是項圈你就不用回答了，戒指也一樣。」

 

「什麼叫也？」Dylan忽然覺得一陣毛骨悚然， ** _也_** ？

 

Merritt一臉奇怪的問他：「難道Atlas上個月買的戒指不是送你的嗎？」

 

「別裝得好像你什麼都不知道一樣， _追蹤器，手機，控制狂_ ， _給我抓住那個狗養的混蛋！_ 清醒點。」一旁的Daniel面色陰沉，模仿起Dylan的語氣，像是在責怪對方為什麼要逼他回憶一樣。老男人今一整晚都在給他下套，Daniel痛恨被耍弄的感覺，尤其來自於Merritt的更是如此，年輕的魔術師開始懷疑Dylan是有技巧的扯他後腿，他們名義上的Boss每一次決定參與話題造成的後果都讓Daniel的贏面更加渺小， _看，他多麼擅長演，彷彿置身事外，卻又身在其中，用一張愚蠢的面孔操控人群─────_

「我以為那是之前的事！」

 

「所以我們討論的是未來的事。」

 

「Atlas，我叫你 **解釋** 。」

 

「Fine！」Daniel瞪了他一眼，從口袋中掏出一只他偶爾會放在手上轉的，側面刻有複雜圖騰的黑桃樣式，銀色的防風打火機，他旋開蓋子，用力點燃打火機：「難道我是在場唯一一個看過哈利波特的人嗎？那個瘋瘋癲癲長鬍子喜歡吃檸檬雪寶的老頭？我有神祕的點燈器！啪！」紅藍色的火光神秘的扭動著軀體，Daniel用扁平的聲調報告：「聖誕小精靈失職了上百年，我教會他們什麼叫正確的工作態度，你們 **都** 該學學。」隨後無視那搓小小的火苗，將打火機扔到旁邊，Dylan手忙腳亂的在災難發生前將東西撿起來，頭痛的摀著嘴，頂著一竿子人等的促狹目光，默默將打火機收進自己的口袋中（不，他拒絕發表評論）。差點引發公寓危機的恐怖分子毫不在乎的咬著麥克筆，拿出一張新的描圖紙疊在藍圖上，抄起剛變出來的95年拉菲鎮住捲曲的紙張，Daniel先用黑色的麥克筆圈出他跟Lula的位置，「這裡是Lula，跟我。」他說，接著用紅色的麥克筆開始在藍圖上畫出一條又一條直線（中間連小小的 **顫抖** 都沒有），長短不一，呈現各種方向的L型或Ｔ型，還有部分拉到樓梯的底端或大廳的中央後變成一坨黑色的圓點，魔術師無比專注，隨著塗的範圍逐漸擴大，整張紙看起來就好像一塊巨大的電路板。

 

看了半天沒看出名堂的Dylan問：「這是什麼？」他能肯定這不是監視器的涵蓋範圍。

 

「那週的週末是聖誕節，就算是皇宮也會有應景布置，這些是聖誕燈，插頭在這些地方，」Daniel在不同的角落塗上黑點，接著在藍圖上圈出三個區域：「這裡、這裡跟這裡，是她可能出現的地方，我跟Lula不用監視，老實說，你們也不用，整個現場四百坪的空間都佈滿這種燈，從上到下，左到右，無所不在，最美好的地方在這裡：目標經過的地方，燈的顏色或變動的頻率會改變，從一個『點』擴張到整條『線』，任何一條被觸發的『線』都會牽動到整個會場的『網』，而且時間絕對差不會超過兩秒以上，我能保證只有我會注意到這種變化，除非你們也想停止怠慢的假期，加入勤奮工作的行列。」

 

「Wow，你是說像蜘蛛那樣？」比起另外三位男士無言的思考狀態，Lula直覺想到某種毛茸茸，八隻腳的生物，某種她不會想要放在手上，塞進泡泡裡讓它漂浮，或者拿來表演生吞活剝刺繡的生物，他們的天才魔術師冷酷的站在領土的中心點，靜候獵物自投羅網的瞬間，那畫面不知為何十分傳神又具體（在她的幻想中，唯一得以戳破的破綻是獵物長著Dylan臉，Lula非常自然的將之視為她上輩子留下來的女巫血統贈送給她的預兆，她會跟其他人分享的，透過 **腦波** ）。

 

「對，無辜的獵物走進來，被溫馨歡樂的聖誕氣氛吞掉，謝謝觀賞。」Daniel露出招牌的假笑，朝他們張貼資訊的牆上射了一張鬼牌，讓小丑扭曲詭異的笑臉定格在目標物旁邊， _他正監視著你_ ，「這還不夠的話，那整棟建築物有上千顆燈泡。」他們還能用外牆玩小精靈或貪吃蛇，增添戲劇效果。

 

Dylan單手抱胸咬著筆桿，幾秒後，慢條斯理的給出評論：「非常，大膽。」這對 Lula跟Jack來說意味著Boss同意了 **爸爸** 的 **需求** ，只有Merritt跟Daniel聽出來Dylan語氣裡藏著些許的動搖與不確定（關鍵在於「非常」跟「大膽」之間的空白，他沒果斷的同意，答案模零兩可，Merritt得一分）。

 

微微瞇起眼，Daniel把筆扔回桌上，雙手插腰，回到備戰狀態：「承蒙提醒，一向如此。 **還有什麼問題？** 」，Dylan深深望著他銳利的藍色瞳孔，嘆了一口氣後無奈的補充：「那裡有幾百人，移動的，穿著相同制服的幾百人，你實驗過了？」

 

「當然。」

 

「有模型之類的嗎？證明給我看，我們再來討論。」

 

Daniel不置可否：「如果你執意如此的話。」

 

「啊！」催眠師摟過Daniel的肩膀（不是body body的那種，比較像：「嘿哥兒們，我這裡有一批不錯的貨，質量好，市場需求大，穩賺錢的，我挺喜歡你的，原價四折給你拿去賣如何？」），熱情的替今晚下了精彩的結論：「讓我提供目標，Alma Dray或Agent Fuller怎麼樣？」後者不知從哪裡摸來一把小刀，「波」的一聲開了晾在旁邊的拉菲，任由Merritt騷擾他的私人空間，厭煩的表示：「取決於Dylan的個人喜好，他才是發號施令的人。」

 

「是啊，感謝提醒， **我** 才是發號施令的人」Dylan一臉挖苦，難得反諷對方。

 

 

 

嘴唇抵著杯沿，Daniel則難得回了對方一個富含極致惡意的可愛微笑。

 

 

 

 


End file.
